Bouquets, Flurries, Shadows and Light
by Stinger909XL
Summary: A collection of short stories and oneshots, about anything or anyone from the RWBY series. If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it!
1. Bouquets

**Bouquets:**

 **Story Word Count: 959**

* * *

The woman stood over the grave, flowers in her hand. Placing them in front of the stone, and knelt down, a red cloak billowed in the wind behind her. A tear fell from the hood that covered her face, quickly melting the snow as it sped into the soft ground. She knelt there for several minutes, with tears slowly rolling and dropping down to the ground. After a final minute she arose, a turned before walking off slowly, looking at the ground as she crunched through the snow.

The cloaked figure walked through the clearing, past a pack of wolves, which growled at her whilst slowly moving closer. She turned her head, and the wolves scampered off fearfully. She continued onward, even in the gales her hood not falling from her head. A rustling sound came from the trees ahead of her, and a tall black bear came pounding out of it, cuts and gashes spread across it's body, and let out an angry roar. The woman simply looked at it, her lips curved in a slight smile. She stood her ground as the bear stood up on its hind legs, roaring savagely at her once more. She continued to stare it down, her eyes hidden by the shadows cast by her hood. The animal charged at her mindlessly, it's eyes filled with a fiery angry and tenacity, and she rolled to her right, the rose red cloak's hood still managing to stay seemingly attached to her head, and the creature soared past her, crashing into a nearby tree stump. The woman looked at it, grinning, and she walked over. Kneeling down in front of it, it looked up at her, it's eyes still alight with pure anger, and now pain. The creature grunted with hostility, trying to stand itself up, but it no longer had the strength to do so. It's eyes finally locked to her face, scanning the shadow of where her face was hidden. After a good thirty seconds, she rose, and calmly strolled off, leaving the animal to die alone and in pain, her grin now gone from her face completely, replaced with neutral and emotionless look.

The red clad woman walked on further, and her feet hit the solid concrete of a path, and looked up from the floor, and down to the end of the path. Light, she noticed. Light where there never was. She over her shoulders, and paced down to the light, which turned out to be a donkey, with a small chest on either side of it's rear. It brayed loudly, and she heard shout come from the woods beside her. The voice shouted again, closer this time, and she stood her ground. Finally, she heard footsteps coming from behind her, and she spun on her heel, knocking a small pistol from the stranger's hand, deep into the snow a few feet away. He looked at her curiously, his eyes narrow. She looked back, frowning at him with annoyance. He spoke up, but she ignored, and only turned to leave before her pulled her back roughly, and she sent a hard right hook into his jaw, sending the man sprawling to the ground, screaming in agony. The donkey brayed in fear, pulling on the rope that was tieing it to a tree, and the woman smirked, and headed slowly over to the man, looking down at him. He reached for the nearby pistol, but she grabbed it with extreme speed, and aimed it at his forehead, which caused him to raise his hands in surprise and self defence. He opened his mouth to speak, but this only caused her to jab the gun close to his forehead, and the man flinched in fear. She growled at him, but pulled the gun away, hiding it behind her cloak. She looked at him for a few more seconds before she walked away, shaking her head. The woman sighed before heading down the path, past the donkey, which backed away with terror.

* * *

She continued down the concrete path for almost three hours before she found herself at a tall gate, made out of heavy plates of metal. She knocked on it, and a shutter slid open, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. The flicked up and down the woman before the shutter closed again, and the doors swung open slowly, and she walked in, her cloak now trailing on the floor due to the wind having died down. She was greeted by several people, who she nodded at kindly, her face now holding a happy smile. The red clad woman continued down the pavement, and into a tall, scrap-metal building, and she pushed the door open and headed inside. A man with messy blonde hair and lilac coloured eyes smiled at her and let out a greeting before heading back to work, and she climbed up the stairs, but was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned, and saw a woman with similar looks to the man, the only differences being gender and the clear difference of age. She smiled at the blonde, who wrapped her in a hug. The blonde pulled her out of the tight embrace, and pushed the hood from the woman's head, revealing the face beneath.

"Welcome back to Beacon, Ruby…" The woman muttered, and wrapped her in a hug once again, smiling joyfully. The red clad woman smiled too, her silver eyes twinkling in the dim light cast by the dying light bulb, and her red-tipped black hair swayed back and forth after the blonde let her go roughly, a grin on her face. "And welcome back to the Rose's Inn, Sis." The blonde grinned, and the two headed up the stairs together.

* * *

 **Hi. This oneshot is the start of my collection of short stories, this is due to my complete inability to continue any of my storyline-driven stories at the moment. These stories will be about anything and anyone in the RWBY Series. Any of my old oneshots will still be found in their own separate stories, rather than deleting them and uploading them here. Yes, I am _that_ lazy. Anyway, this may be short, but, in my opinion, is one of the best things I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it. ****If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	2. Flurries

**Flurries:**

 **Story Word Count: 1274**

* * *

 **Weiss' POV**

I looked up at our house, well, our mansion would be a better word for it, but Ruby always refused to call it that. I twisted my key in the door, and pushed it open, and the heat from inside washed over me, and I smiled. From two stories up, I heard a delighted yapping noise, and heavy footsteps rushed down the stairs. I rolled my eyes as I listened, and quickly felt myself being sent straight to the ground, and my eyes slammed shut.

"Weiss! You're back!" I heard Ruby exclaimed from atop me, and I nodded as I took a long intake of air. A tongue brushed itself across my face, and my eyes widened, before I saw Zwei with a joyous look on his face, standing next to Ruby and I. "I missed you _so_ much! Did you have fun? Was your sister OK? Was your father nice to you? You're not hurt, are you? Am I rambling again? Oh Oum I am! Please stop me Wei-." She spoke hastily, and I placed a hand carefully over her mouth, and she smiled, taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Everything went really well. But I'm back now. Oh, and where're Blake and Yang?" I finished my sentence, and Ruby shrugged, a grin on her face.

"Dunno. But now you're here we can do all sorts of exciting things. Like… Like walking Zwei. O-Or killing Grimm. Or maybe walking Zwei while killing Grimm. Or even _getting Zwei to kill Grimm_ , oh my Oum we should totally do that!" The hyperactive girl exclaimed, and I laughed at her, but she only looked over at me with a pout on her face. "Wha~at… Don't you even _think_ it sounds cool…" She whined, but this only caused me to laugh harder, and she rolled onto her back and off of me. "Wei~iss…" She moaned in annoyance, looking me in the eyes, and I grinned at her. I stood myself up and brushed myself off, and reached a hand down to help her up. Ruby took it, and pulled herself to her feet, looking at me with annoyance in her eyes.

"Come on." I spoke, and her eyes lit up. "Let's go walk Zwei. Hopefully the other two dolts will be here when we get back." I told her, and she grinned happily, bouncing up and down on the spot. "But first, I'm changing out of… This." I gestured to the suit I was wearing, and Ruby nods.

"I'll be down here waiting for you! Don't take too long!" Ruby called to me as I headed up the stairs, and I nodded to her, and I walked into my room on the first floor.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

Weiss came down the stairs as quickly as she had gone up them, changed into her usual attire of a white combat-skirt and matching coloured jacket and her white boots. I smiled at her, and Zwei let out a yap of joy as I unlocked the door. He jumped at my leg, his tongue hanging from his mouth, and I giggled at the look he held on his face. We walked outside, and the cold winter air hit me like a truck, and my eyes widened.

"Yeah, we're gonna need something heavier to keep warm." I said, and headed back inside, and grabbed the two thickest coats I could find, handed one to Weiss, and put one on myself. "Ah. Much better." I murmured, the warmth that wrapped around me so blissfully sweet.

"Ruby. Let's go." Weiss told me, and I shook myself out of my warmth-induced daze, and followed her and Zwei down the path, and we turned left into the forest.

"I'm glad that we _did_ decide on eliminating all the Grimm in the area, that way we don't have to have our weapons on us at all times." Weiss spoke, and I snorted.

"Speak for yourself, Weiss. Crescent Rose is _always_ on my person." I grinned, and patted behind my cloak, which let out a loud clanging sound, which caused Weiss to sigh. "If you didn't expect that, then you've obviously forgotten what I'm like." I told her slyly, folding my arms across my chest, and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I would never forget what you're like. Don't ever say such a thing." She huffed, staring into my eyes. "If I forgot what you were like, Ruby Rose, it would be like forgetting a part of myself." I heard her mutter, and I _'aww'_ ed.

"That's so sweet." I cooed, but she glared at me icily, and I laughed. "Stop it! It's so cute!" I exclaimed, and I sighed angrily. I jumped when something poked into my side, and let out a squeak. "Ah! No! That tickled!" I shouted, and Weiss grinned at me. "Nuh! No! No!" I said, backing away from Weiss. "Wei-hei-hei-heiss! Sto-ho-hop!" I laughed as she tickled me, and I collapsed to the floor, rolling in the snow. She jumped onto me, still tickling relentlessly. "Plea-hease!" I screamed with laughter, rolling around, trying to escape Weiss.

"Hmm… Nope!" She said, copying one of my many catchphrases. I tried to speak up again, but she shushed me, and poked my side again. "Nope! Nope, Ruby." She laughed at me, and I glared at her but she only grinned at me, and Zwei jumped onto her back.

"Ye-hes! Zwei-hei-hei!" I giggled as he yapped happily from Weiss' back, so she stopped attacking me to remove the Corgi from her back. "Yeah! Zwei!" I shouted, Weiss looked at me, and threw Zwei at me. Zwei and I yelped in surprise, and he landed on my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

* * *

 **Weiss' POV**

I laughed at the two of them, Zwei stood on Ruby's stomach, yapping happily. I giggled, and removed the dog from Ruby, who stood herself up from the snow, her silver eyes glaring at me.

"I do still have Crescent Rose, you know." She muttered under her breath, and I grinned.

"I know, but I'm not scared. You wouldn't attack me with it, would you?" I pouted, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"N-No. Of co-course not." She replied, wringing her hands around each other. "Hey, where's Zwei?" She asked me, and I spoke up.

"He's right he-oh…" I told her slowly as I gestured over my shoulder, and looked at the spot, and my face fell. "Um… Zwei!" I called, and a faint yap of a dog could be heard coming from the distance.

"Zwei! Oum damnit! Zwei, _Zwei_!" Ruby shouted, and the dog raced toward her, galloping through the snow, his fur blowing in the wind. " _Zwei_ , don't run off like that. It's dangerous." Ruby scolded Zwei, who looked at her guiltily, his eyes filled with regret. "Don't do it again you little furball." Ruby said, patting his head. I looked down at the mischievous dog, and he looked back at me, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"You troublesome pup." I grinned, and Zwei panted happily, and ran in a circle a few times. We both giggled at him. I pull my scroll from my pocket, and I looked over at Ruby. "We better start heading back, it's been a few hours, Blake and Yang should be home by now." I told her, and Ruby nodded, and grabbed Zwei.

"See you there!" She said, grinning cheekily at me before she dashed away, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. My eyes widened, and I scowled in anger.

" **RUBY ROSE**!" I shouted with fury, and stomped after the red cloaked girl, feeling as if I had steam billowing from every orifice on my body.

* * *

 **Another one complete. I hope you enjoyed. And remember, if you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	3. Shadows

**Shadows:**

 **Story Word Count: 1994**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I looked at the picture, taken from the start of our second year at Beacon, our first night in our new dorm. I looked at Yang in the picture, an image our overall happiness together. Then I looked at myself, happy, smiling slightly. Ruby and I were looking at each in the picture, knowing looks over Yang's over exuberance. Weiss was letting out a little frown, her eyes concentrated on something in the opposite direction of our ebullient blonde friend. I felt a smile creep onto my face, the memory of the picture being taken sending a feeling of joy through me. It was quickly trodden on by the memory of the final time I had spoken with them. It was hostile, angry, and ferocious. We weren't relenting on tearing down each other's mental and emotional barriers and breaking each other. It was all against all, none of us cared for any other, it was just anger and hatred.

The only one who had tried to stop it had been Ruby, and she had broken most from it. Although she went on to be a famous and powerful Huntress, she was never the same after that day. Weiss left for the Schnee Dust Company, stating that even her father was more like family to her than we now were. And she was right. After that argument, I left too. I was unable to cope with what we were doing to each other. I didn't say much, but when I did it was those words that were easily the most hostile words I had even spoken. I guess we should never have left, Weiss and I, if we hadn't. Then maybe, just maybe, we would all still be together.

And Yang. Yang and I's relationship sank from best friends to hated enemies of each other. I believe Ruby and her do live together, over on Patch, but I have no idea how close they are now. I hope they're still similar to what they were in Beacon, but from the amount of missions ' _Huntress_ _Extraordinaire_ ' Ruby Rose takes, I doubt she even sees much of her sister. The last thing I heard of the blonde was from Ruby herself. Who I think has kept in touch with all of us, at least a little. She told me Yang was depressed. Not very depressed, but was experiencing symptoms of depression. This hurt me, and I knew this would never have happened if we had stayed together.

Back at Beacon, a few people said that I looked like a shadow of Yang, similar hair was really all they meant, but I guess that's all they need to say someone looks similar. The same hair, just black rather than gold. I can sometimes see where they were coming from, but knowing the amount of difference between usually made me wonder what they had truly meant. I miss the times we were all a team, together and happy, we all felt like we were loved. Like we had a true, proper purpose, to protect and help each other. But I guess all good things come to an end, and this was no exception. I wish… I wish that we could all come back together. See each other again, one more time, in a friendly way. If we ever do do this, and I doubt we ever will, I don't think friendly will actually happen.

Sincerely yours,  
Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Ruby called today, actually called, rather than just a text like usual. She said… She said how she wanted us to get together as a team. I said maybe. Why did I say maybe? I know that I should have said yes. She didn't seem happy with my answer, but she told me where it was happening anyway. Beacon. She's taking us to our first year dorm room. Apparently that's where she's been staying while clearing out Grimm in the Emerald Forest. I… I hope we can sort things out finally. After so long, even if we can sort things out, I don't if that will make a big difference.

Sincerely yours,  
Blake Belladonna.

* * *

I stepped out of the Bullhead, setting foot on the landing pad. I looked at the large building ahead of me, and took a deep breath before I started off, heading toward the dorm building. After a few minutes, I pushed the door open, and quickly started up the stairs, heading to the third floor. I saw, about halfway down the corridor, a door left wide open, and I sighed before walking down the corridor. I saw rose petals falling from the doorway, I rolled my eyes as I turned into the room, and saw my three former teammates stood in the room, Weiss sat on her bed, her arms folded and she glanced over her shoulder at me, and instantly looked away.

"Now. You're probably wondering why I called you all here today." Ruby said, a small smile on her face, and none of us said anything. "As you can see, this room isn't like how we had it. So, as a _team bonding_ experience, we are going to rearrange this room to how we had it during our first year at Beacon _and_ we are all going to sleep in _this_ very room for two months, to mend our relationships. Now, get to fixing you three." She told us, and Yang spoke up in annoyance.

"You've gotta help too." She muttered angrily, and Ruby shook her head. "Yes you do." Yang spoke again, but Ruby still shook her head.

"I'm on a good relationship with all of you. I don't need to fix anything. Since you all seem to _hate_ each other. I'm ordering you to do something about it." Ruby told Yang sternly, and Yang sat down, giving up with arguing with her younger sister. "Well. Get to it!" Ruby shouted, and we looked at each other. "And when I said _we_ , I _actually_ meant you." She told us, and crossed her arms, taking a seat on a chair, staring as we began to work. It took us about half an hour to finish, and all three of us were out of breath after it. "Now you're done, you're not leaving. I'm getting us some food. I'll see you three in a few minutes." She informed us, and the door slammed shut. We all looked at each other again, and Weiss spoke up.

"She'd have us executed if any of us left." The former heiress spoke, and I nodded. "We better _actually_ get to work. I don't want Ruby killing me, I don't know about you." She said, and we raced to it, each doing our own thing. After what felt like days of work, we were done.

"Objective, _complete_." Ruby piped up from the doorway. "Good job _team_." Ruby smiled, her eyes, however, conveyed no emotion. "Now. Night time. Sleep. Now." Ruby ordered coldly, and the other three climbed into their bunks. "Great! Night guys!" She said, jumping up to her bunk, and dropping into a deep sleep instantly.

"I remembered Ruby was a deep sleeper, but, wow. Just wow." I muttered, shaking my head. I heard Yang snort from above me.

"I thought you'd remember that." Yang growled very quietly. I still heard her though, and I punched the bottom of her bunk.

"And I'm a Faunus. So I heard that." I shouted back at her, and Weiss coughed from the other side of the room.

"Be _quiet_. _Some_ of us are trying to sleep." Weiss told us, and Yang jumped from her bed.

"You sleep. _I'm_ leaving. I refuse to stay with _her_." Yang said with hostility, and she made for the door.

"No!" Ruby shouted from the doorway, shoving Yang to the ground. " _None_ of you are _leaving_ this room. Understand?" Ruby screamed at us, and Yang looked down in shame after pushing herself up from the floor. " **UNDERSTAND**!" She screamed again, louder, and far more terrifyingly that time.

"U-Understood… Understood Ma'am." Weiss muttered, and Yang sniggered.

"You _are_ not in a position to be laughing, _Yang_." Ruby spat, and Yang went silent instantly. "OK. Since I've now seen I can't trust you, I'm going to lay out the rules. Rule One, don't break the rules. Rule Two, if you cross me, you _will_ regret it. Rule Three, you are _not_ to leave this room without _my_ specific permission. Rule Four, anything I say goes. This _won't_ be like our time in Beacon." Ruby informed us, and we watched her intently. "And Rule Five, any hostility to one another, such as what Yang displayed just now, will be punished severely and without hesitation from now onwards. Do I make myself clear?" Ruby finished, and we all nodded. "Oh, and Rule Six. You will _always_ answer vocally and, in the same fashion as Weiss, address me as Ma'am." She growled at us.

"Yes Ma'am." We all said simultaneously, and I could hear the hesitation in Yang's voice as she did so.

"Good. Now, sleep. Properly this time." Ruby ordered yet again, and Yang climbed into bed.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Ruby had Yang and I do one hundred and fifty pushups and situps today after we… Started acting in a not-so-good manner. It was tiring, but I wouldn't let anyone see that I was incapable of doing what I was told to do, so I didn't give up. And I _think_ I saw Ruby smile today. I wasn't sure at first, but I'm ninety percent sure that I glimpsed the now rarest of occasions, of Ruby Rose actually seeming truly happy. Yang and I have been able to hold a conversation without breaking down to insults and assault, though that's only due to it having happened more than once before.

Weiss has been following Ruby like a dog for the last few weeks. Doing her every bidding. I guess being the President of the biggest Energy Propellent Company on the planet means you want to be ordered around every so often. Or something like that, I don't really know. Although Ruby is always in a sour mood, she always seems that _tiny_ bit happier with Weiss around. When it's just her, Yang and I, she'll dish out punishments if we move an inch away from each other, saying how it's proof of hate for each other. No matter what Ruby thinks, Yang and I _don't_ hate each other. We just aren't the people we used to be. Time's changed us, and we became suited to the lives we led alone. If we'd stayed together, together like Ruby always wanted us to be, then none of this would be happening.

And Ruby. Ruby, she used to be so happy and so innocent and so sweet. And now she's angry, hostile, moody, and generally being an unlikeable person. I hope, I _really hope_ it's an act. I don't know what Weiss sees in her any more to even _want_ to be close to her. Ruby just lets Weiss outside the room, even though it's only around Beacon Campus, it's further from this room than Yang and I have gone in the last two weeks. We're are allowed outside for two hours every Monday and Friday, the three of us. But with Weiss going out so often, we rarely see her. I guess it makes sense. The less she's around Yang or me, the less likely she is to snap, and have Ruby punish her too. I guess I just want to be seventeen again. Even though it felt so horrible back then, being the only ones trying to stop Cinder, I'd give everything from where I am now to be back there. Happy and loved again. But, I guess, not all stories are happy, and the ones that are always have a dilemma. I only hope that I, and my team, get the happy ending I'm hoping for.

Sincerely yours,  
Blake Belladonna.

* * *

 **Ooh, a longer one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this more... Sad oneshot.** **If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	4. Light

**Light:**

 **Story Word Count: 765**

* * *

Blake ran through the forest, ducking under gunshots and weaving between trees, her ebony hair trailing in the wind. She saw a cliff coming up, and she drove herself toward it, not slowing down. Blake took a deep breath, time seemingly slowing down, and she threw herself from the ledge, and looked down to see water heading toward her, so slowly yet so fast. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the unsavoury feeling of water, and she hit the liquid's surface, instantly losing consciousness.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, and she found herself lying by the waterside, her clothes drenched and her hair dripping water onto the grass. Blake shot to her feet, and saw a woman stood by a fire. She recognised her. She'd follow that blonde hair to the ends of Remnant if she had to, and the woman turned, revealing a pair of lilac eyes, showing hesitation yet excitement at the same time. The blonde walked over to Blake, and looked her in the eyes.

"Before either of us decide to do anything hasty, how can I know it's really you, and not some duplicate sent by Ironwood?" Blake was interrogated by the blonde woman, and Blake chuckled.

"You know it's me, right? You _can_ tell, can't you?" Blake asked, but the woman shook her head, her hand resting by her hip. "Yang, please?" Blake pleaded, and the woman shoved a revolver to Blake's forehead.

"You do not have the right to address me by name until you prove who you are!" The woman, Yang, snarled. "Tell me something about me only Blake would know… Favourite colour?" Yang questioned me, and I laughed.

"It's a tie of purple and red, and we _both_ know why." I grinned, but Yang shook her head. "OK. I'll try something else to convince you. You and your sister, Ruby Rose, do _not_ have the same mother. But you didn't know until _after_ Ruby's mother had died in an attack. You, just like myself, joined the Huntsmen when you were seventeen to protect your sister and keep her from harm but she only followed in your footsteps, joining a few months after you, at fifteen years old." Blake told Yang, and the blonde lowered the revolver, a sad smile on her face.

"It's you. It's really you." She murmured, and wrapped the soaked woman in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." Yang spoke into Blake's shoulder, and Blake smiled.

"You won't have to miss me any more. I'm here now, we're all back together again." Blake replied, smiling at the blonde.

"I never stopped looking. Not for one moment, I promise you." Yang told Blake, her eyes watering. "I searched, and searched, and searched. I really did, I just never found you." Yang sobbed holding Blake tighter now.

"Well, you've found me now. You won't lose me again." Blake responded, but Yang only sniffed loudly.

"Oh Oum, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" Yang shouted, and sending vibrations down Blake's spine. "If I'd been a few minutes faster. If I'd just been there for you when you needed me. I'm so, so, so sorry Blake." Yang bawled, letting go of the raven-haired faunus girl, and curling into a ball on the ground. Blake coughed heavily, repeatedly, and looked at Yang in fear.

"Yang! Yang! Yang, what's!" Blake was cut of by a fit of coughing, and she saw the tide lap around her ankles. "What's wrong!" Blake finished, but Yang continued to sob. "Yang! Please! Yang!" Blake shook her friend, but got no response. Blake heard the rushing of water, and looked down at her feet, only to see the lake's floor a few metres away. She screamed in surprise, but only bubbles flew from her mouth. She passed out again in a few more seconds.

* * *

She awoke once more, and found herself floating in the middle of the lake. Her eyes widened, and she quickly swam to the water's edge before coughing water from her lungs. After almost a minute of continuous coughing, she stopped, looking back at the lake that had almost been the end of her. In her short glance, she caught a glimpse of golden-blonde making it's way into the forest on the other side of the lake, which caused Blake to spin around in shock. But it was gone. The woman raced around the lake, to the point where she thought she had seen something enter the treeline, and sniffed the air. Smoke. She could smell smoke. No. It wasn't smoke. It was Yang. She could smell Yang.

* * *

 **Hey there. Thought I'd treat you to a quick story which I just thought up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.** **If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	5. Face your Fear

**Face your Fear:**

 **Story Word Count: 1301**

* * *

 **Ruby:**

"Sometimes I wonder why you took that mission. Dad says that you knew it was dangerous, but you took it anyway. I'm not sure if Dad did something wrong that made you angry and you were trying to prove a point. Or maybe you just weren't thinking about it. But… But… But you didn't come back. I… I never got to see you again. The only remains they found… They only found your cloak. Yang doesn't know, but I still sleep with it. My… My final memory of you. It scares me. Knowing that I'm doing what you did. But I'm not giving up. I never will. It was… It was good talking… However one-sided it may always be." She finally conceded, and walked away, pulling her hood over her head. "Bye." The red girl finished, and finally disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

Ruby shook herself awake, and she shivered before jumping to her feet in surprise, brushing snow from her outfit. She reached to brush the snow from her cloak, but she stopped before she even touched it.

"No. No no no. I… But…" She exclaimed, noticing the change in her voice.

" **Mum**!" Ruby heard a voice shout joyfully, and she turned to see… Herself, younger. "How was your mission? Did you kill lots of Grimm?" The other Ruby questioned joyfully. The original Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"I… Um… I…" She burbled confusedly, and the young Ruby smiled at her. "Yes. I _slaughtered_ all the Grimm." The older Ruby replied, smiling kindly at the child.

"I missed you…" The girl murmured, wrapping Ruby in a hug, and Ruby hugged her back.

"Me too… Me too…" Ruby whispered, a tear rolling down her face. "Listen. I'm going to have to go. And I'm… I'm not going to be back for… For a while." She informed the young Ruby, who pouted. "I know… I know I just got back. But… But I promise to bring you a gift for when I get back from this one, OK." She knelt down in front herself, who didn't stop pouting sadly.

"But Mum…" She whined, and the original Ruby shushed her by placing a finger to her lips. "OK… I'll miss you Mum…" She murmured, and the older Ruby smiled sadly at her.

"Don't… Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just don't…" Ruby sniffed. "Don't let it affect you." She told the younger girl, who nodded with confusion. "You'll be angry and sad and confused, but I promise I'll always be there for you." Ruby said, feeling her eyes droop. "And I… And I'll always love you. Always and forever…" Ruby finished, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Weiss:**

"Father." She growled, and she saw the alabaster-haired man staring out of a large window.

"Ah, Weiss. How good of you to join me." He spoke calmly, his hands joined behind his back as he continued to look out of the window. "Would you be so kind as to stand with me?" Her father asked her, and she walked slowly over to him. "It is beautiful, is it not." He gestured, but all Weiss saw was a blinding white light.

"Um… Sure, father…" Weiss replied, and her father's head shot across to face her.

"A Schnee does not hesitate. I _hope_ that Beacon hasn't been teaching you incorrectly?" He told her, and she said nothing, looking away from him. "Weiss Schnee, you _shall_ answer me." Her father ordered her, and Weiss took a deep breath.

"I… I don't see anything." She told him, and he shook his head.

"You _fickle_ creature, if you see nothing then you have no reason to call yourself a Human. Even the monsters that call themselves Faunus are able to see _something_." He told her, and she looked at her feet. "What _are_ you, Weiss?" He demanded, and Weiss murmured

"I'm… I… Um… I…" She stuttered, and she heard a voice coming from behind her.

" _Don't let him control you. It's your future, not his_." The disembodied voice told her, and she stood up higher.

"I'm a person. Just like anyone else. Just like Ruby, just like Yang, and _just like Blake_." Weiss replied calmly, and her father turned to face her.

"That Faunus _'friend'_ yours is _not_ a person. She's an animal, she doesn't deserve to even _work for_ a Schnee, let alone _with_ one." He growled angrily, not looking at her. Now Weiss shook her head, sighing at his ignorance.

"Blake's saved all of our lives more than once, and I trust her with my life just as much as I trust Ruby and Yang with it." Weiss countered, crossing her arms defensively. "I don't know why you hate Faunus so much, but I won't be the same. I'm my _own_ person, not some… Some copy of you." Weiss told him, and he turned to face her in anger.

"The Faunus are animals and they need to be put to work." He informed Weiss, his voice teeming with hostility. "If you believe they are like you or I, then you are sorely mistaken." He growled, reaching for a sword at his waist. "If you believe that they are like you, then you too have to be _put down_." He drew his weapon, the silver item gleaming in the brilliant white light pouring in from the window. Weiss jumped back, narrowly avoiding a slash from her father. She pulled Myrtenaster from it resting place on her side, rolling backward. "If you just stand still, it will all be over soon." He spoke irately as she parried his next strike.

"Beacon has taught me many things. Including how to be _my own_ person. And _that's_ who I want to be." She replied, standing still as she calmly parried each of his poor attempts to hit her. "Another thing it taught me was how people who hate the Faunus are the cause of the evil. If we were _all_ equal, then there would be _no_ White Fang." Weiss said, blocking another two poorly placed strikes from her father. "In a perfect world, there would be no _Humans_ or _Faunus_. Only _people_." Weiss informed him, lunging at him, and cutting his left arm. "And that's the world we should try to make." Weiss finished, and stabbed her father in the side. "And in that perfect world. There would be _no_ people like you." She ended coldly as her father clutched his side, and he fell to the floor. Weiss' eyes widened, and she knelt down next to him.

"Oh _now_ you're worried. Don't waste my time." He muttered, using his remaining force to push her away from him. "You're a disgrace to the Schnee name, and a disgrace to me, and a disgrace to everything the Human race stands for, _Weiss_." He growled, his voice filled with malice and anger. Weiss glared at him, her worry now replaced with annoyance. "You always have been useless. Unable to summon, unable to be _perfect_. Perfection, shall be _forever_ out of your grasp, you disgraceful creature." He growled, and Weiss' look now turned from annoyance to anger. She quickly stabbed him again, this time through the heart, and grimaced as she looked away.

"I don't _want_ to be perfect any more... I just want to be me…" She muttered, looking at his face once more, the once anger-filled blue eyes now empty. "I didn't want this. I didn't. I just wanted to be me, I promise. I just wanted to be me, not a duplicate. Not a copy. Not a reflection. My own person. I didn't want to be your reflection, to be what you see when you look in a mirror. I'll tell you something. I think I'll change this company. I think I'll change it all." Weiss smiled sadly at the body, her eyes now watering.

* * *

 **Hey there. I hope you enjoyed.** **If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	6. Wild Ride

**Wild Ride:**

 **Pairing(s): Freezerburn (Weiss / Yang)**

 **Story Word Length: 2744**

* * *

Ruby ducked under a blast of gunfire, and she rolled behind a table. She quickly looked over, but pulled her head back down when another volley of gunfire attacked her. She growled softly before dashing from her cover, toward a nearby window. Ruby looked at her wrist, and smiled. She smashed through the window as a small craft appeared around her, fizzling into view. She raced to the controls, muttering to herself. The craft shuddered heavily as large 'bang' resonated through the hull. She handled the controls carefully yet carefree, sliding her way around the deck to the different command consoles. Finally, as the ship shook once again, she appeared at the central pedestal, grinning, and she hit the button simply labelled 'awesome', and the ship shook heavily once again. Her eyes widened as the craft let out a horrible groan, and everything vanished in an instant.

* * *

Ruby shook herself awake, holding her head, and she felt the sticky substance known as blood now dried on her hand, and she heard it crunch as she stood herself.

"Bit of a rough landing, I've had _worse_ , but _ow_ …" She murmured, stumbling groggily over the command deck. She pressed the green button labelled ' _reactor start_ ', but got nothing but a whirring and a depressed groan in response. She sighed in annoyance, and walked over to the door she had made her overly dramatic entrance in, and pried it open slowly, revealing sunlight pouring through a canopy of trees. She noticed a stream, and headed over to it to wash herself, and clean the dry blood from her clothes.

"See Yang, I _told_ you it was nothing." A slightly annoyed voice came from ahead of Ruby, and she looked up as she quickly dressed herself.

"How _could_ it have been nothing? I saw a small airship, _all three_ of us heard a large explosion _and_ saw smoke coming from the woods. How on _Earth_ could it be nothing?" Another voice replied confidently.

"As much as I hate to, I have to agree with Yang on this one. There's _no way_ what we heard and saw was nothing." A third voice spoke up, and Ruby saw three people emerge from the other side of the stream.

"Um… Hello? Are you OK?" The second voice, belonging to a tall, blonde woman questioned, and Ruby looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ruby countered, and the other three looked at each other.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that there's a crashed airship behind you?" A white-haired girl pointed, and Ruby glanced back again.

"Oh… Yeah… That." Ruby popped the final T, turning to face the craft. "Hopefully she'll stop whining in a minute and I can leave." She muttered, and the third girl appeared next to her.

"Where'd it come from?" She questioned, and Ruby bounced up in surprise.

"Uh… It's complicated…" Ruby edged away from the question, and from the speaker.

"I'm Blake, by the way. Blondie over there is Yang, and Miss McCrabby is Weiss." Blake informed, gesturing her thumb over her shoulder at the other two. Weiss grumbled at the nickname, huffing as she crossed the stream quickly, with Yang right behind her.

"Knew it was something." Yang whispered to Weiss, who glared back at the blonde, and Yang chuckled. "So, uh… That ship yours?" She asked Ruby, who perked up a dashed over to it.

"Yup. This is the Crescent Rose, my… Personal ship, and I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby smiled, brushing her hand over the door. "But we suffered from… A bit of turbulence." She lied, still smiling, however. "Wanna come inside, she's really cool looking." Ruby suggested, and Blake headed after her.

"Sure. I'll take a look." The raven-haired girl told Ruby, and Ruby let her inside. Weiss' eyes widened, reaching after Blake.

"H-Hey! You don't know what could be in there!" Weiss exclaimed, running after Blake with her hand interlocked with Yang's, dragging her along too.

"Ooh, _three_ others this time. This'll be new…" Ruby grinned, walking in her ship, closing the door behind her. "Welcome aboard the Crescent Rose. She's the coolest, most advanced ship you'll ever set foot on." Ruby said, her arms out side as she entered.

"Why? It's just an airship." Weiss spoke, and Ruby quickly ran over to the console.

"Shh, shh shh… Miss McCrabby didn't mean it. Crescent Rose is _not_ just an airship. She's a _space_ ship. Also a time machine, but I'll get to that later." Ruby muttered the final part, as the three looked at her.

"Um, what? A _spaceship_? As in flying through space, firing guns at bad guys going ' _glak glak glak_ '!" Yang exclaimed in joy, her face filled with a look of glee.

"No. No guns. No ' _glak glak glak_ ', just flying through space, sometimes saving people, but usually just flying through space." Ruby replied, and Yang sighed sadly.

"Why not? It would be awesome." Yang whined, before punched on the shoulder by Weiss. "Come on, you _know_ it would, you've watched Star Wars as much as I have Weiss." Yang spoke, and Weiss looked at Yang.

"That's not… I haven't… Fine, I _have_ , and it _would_ be awesome!" Weiss gave up, and Yang burst into laughter, wrapping Weiss in a tight hug. "Get… Get… Oh whatever…" She sighed, waiting for the blonde to let go.

"So what's up with those two..?" Ruby whispered to Blake, who was smiling at the two.

"They're dating, have been for almost four years now." Blake answered, and Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"Wait? Really?" She questioned, and Blake nodded slowly, a small grin on her face as Weiss grew angrier with the blonde's arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, they just-" Blame was interrupted by Weiss shouting out in rage.

"Yang Xiao Long, you let go of me this instant, or God help me I'll throw you off a cliff." The alabaster-haired girl cried out with hostility, and Yang let go instantly, folding her arms crossly.

"Yeah well… Didn't wanna hug you anyway." Yang huffed, turning away from the smaller girl, and Blake giggled.

"They just have a funny way of showing it." Blake said, smiling as Weiss tried to turn Yang back around, but the blonde didn't budge. Ruby went to speak up, but was interrupted by the loud sound of the engines whirring back to life.

"Aha! Yes! Come on, you _beauty_!" Ruby shouted with joy, appearing suddenly at the three consoles. "Yep! Yeah, come on, _come_ on." She muttered as she raced around, a grin on her face. "Yes! No. No!" She continued as the ship wheezed and coughed, and a monitor descended from the ceiling. "No no no no! Come on, baby! Come on, don't fail on me now!" Ruby exclaimed, and the other three watched as she ran around the consoles. The ship spluttered once again, and stopped, the power cutting out again. "Oh come _on_. Not now. Well, actually I've got all the time in the universe, but _not now_." Ruby whined in annoyance, pushing the ' _reactor start_ ' button, and the ship stirred into life yet again, no longer letting out a damaged wheezing sound.

"What happened just then?" Blake asked from behind her, and Ruby jolted slightly.

"Ah, who are you! Oh, um, sorry. I'm not used to having anyone else aboard." Ruby replied, and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "It was nothing, just Crescent Rose… Starting up, hehe…" She spoke, and the Ruby felt the craft lift into the air. " _Finally_ , took you long enough." The girl grinned, and heard several footsteps behind her.

"So, what is this ship, really?" Weiss questioned, and Ruby spun on her heel, a wild grin on her face and she quickly spoke up.

"This is Crescent Rose, a custom design of mine, the only one in existence, completely unique. She has hyperspace capabilities, and she has an almost impenetrable hull, and she has the ability to _travel through time_. Pretty cool, huh?" Ruby showed off, and both Yang's and Weiss' jaws dropped, whilst Blake only looked at Ruby suspiciously.

"Really? Prove it." Blake replied, and Ruby raised an eyebrow, but still grinned.

"A challenge? I accept this challenge, as my very _honour_ is at stake!" She cried out dramatically, which caused Blake to shake her head, before Ruby turned back to face the consoles. "So, where d'you wanna go? Twenty sixth century? Or maybe the ninety fifth? Or the eighteenth? How about, _somewhere else_? The Moon? Mars? Jupiter in the year four thousand, nine hundred and twenty two, when Humanity has colonised all the Galilean Moons?" Ruby suggested, and Yang still looked at her, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Why'd you make it so hard to decide. I think…" Yang stopped for almost a minute before Weiss spoke up for her.

"I'd like this _exact_ location during the twenty sixth century, it would be nice to see how far we advance in the near future." Weiss said, and Yang glared at her.

"I was gonna say that…" The blonde pouted, and Weiss turned to look at her, shaking her head.

"Well you were taking too long, you blonde brute, and stop whining since you were going to say the same thing." The other woman replied, her arms folded, and Yang sighed.

"Oh stop it you two. Get ready for the change, this is gonna be _awesome_!" Ruby told them, pointing at the button, and pushing it gently, causing the ship and everyone on it to fizzle out of existence.

* * *

Ruby grinned as the ship appeared, a few hundred feet above the canopy that it had once been resting in.

"Great. Where are we?" Yang questioned, heading over to the door, with Weiss right behind her.

"A few hundred fe- Wait!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang walked out of the door. Weiss' eyes widened, and she grabbed the blonde as she fell. Yang let out a scream of laughter, and Weiss slowly and painfully dragged her back inside.

"You idiotic, ditzy, dense, stereotypically-blonde _hooligan_!" Weiss screamed angrily, and Yang grinned at her from the floor. "I don't know what you would have done if you'd got yourself killed." She berated, and Yang continued to grin at her. "Stop grinning, you almost _died_!" Weiss ordered, and the blonde pushed herself up from the metal floor. "I swear to God _I'll_ kill you if you continue to grin like a _maniac_." Weiss informed her, her voice teeming with anger.

"Blondie, Crabby, shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Ruby muttered, guiding the craft carefully over to a hill, landing it gently. "Now, everyone out. It's the twenty sixth century, you're on your home planet, _come on_ , pick up the pace." Ruby rushed, pushing the three of them out of the door, into the wild.

"It's nice to know that the forest will still be here, it's a nice place to relax." Weiss spoke, and Ruby snorted.

"I could take you to a planet that has a forest that covers all of its land, and its land takes up eighty nine percent of its surface." Ruby replied, stepping out of the ship behind them.

"Way to make it feel inadequate." The white-haired girl murmured, and Yang laughed, wrapping her right arm over Weiss' shoulder.

"Let's explore! Come on!" Yang said gleefully, walking Weiss over the stream, kicking water at the white-coloured girl's heels, who yelped in surprise.

"Why you mischievous…" Weiss growled, throwing Yang's arm off her, who dashed away. "Come back here Yang!" Weiss shouted, charging after her, Blake looked as they disappeared into the trees. "I'll get you!" Weiss' voice could be heard as it echoed through the area, and Blake headed after them. Ruby looked back at her ship, and sighed.

"Now you be a good girl and don't disappear or break on me." She ordered sternly, before following the raven-haired woman swiftly.

* * *

"Oh. My. _God_." Yang whispered in awe at the sight of a huge city, with building towering into and through the clouds. "Weiss look!" She jumped in glee, and Weiss nodded in approval. "We _have_ to go see, we _have_ to! It would be _wrong_ not to." Yang told her, and she sighed.

"Maybe we should wait for Blake and… Whatever her name was." Weiss said, but Yang brushed the statement off by heading down the hillside, a large grin on her face. "Wait! Y-Yang!" Weiss stuttered, racing after the taller blonde, who was already running on the concrete. "Dammit! Yang, get back here or I swear there's no one on the planet who could save you!" She called, running after her, and watching as she turned a corner. "Ya- **OOF**!" Weiss felt the air exit her body as Yang crashed into her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Gotcha!" Yang exclaimed, grinning as Weiss nuzzled into her shoulder, taking deep breaths. "Oh, bet you didn't see that one coming." Yang uttered, and Weiss shook her head.

"You two!" Blake's voice sounded, and Weiss looked up from Yang in surprise, and saw the woman stood at the end of the pavement. "You _better_ not be making out already!" She shouted, and Yang raised a fist, but Weiss instantly lowered it for her.

"And if you are, tell us! It's gross!" Ruby's voice came from further away, and Weiss looked up to see the girl on the hill, hiding her eyes behind her hands. Ruby looked up, and saw the two now stood apart. "Oh thank Oum, you're not." She sighed in relief, and dashed down the hill, past Blake, and over to them. "Well, let's go. If I'm correct there should be a great restaurant around the corner, a~nd there it is!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at an completely open five-story building, which smoke billowing from an out-of-place brick chimney that towered another story or two from the roof. "But that's for when we _actually_ have money. I've got food on my ship, let's head back everyone." Ruby said, and Yang groaned in disappointment.

* * *

The doors to the Crescent Rose whizzed open, and Ruby flew through them, heading straight for the consoles, grinning.

"So, where else. Anytime and anyplace that ever has and ever will! Well… Almost anytime and anyplace, but there's one place I'm avoiding." Ruby muttered at the end of her sentence. Blake looked behind her as Yang entered another room, with Weiss following her. The door instantly shut behind them, and Blake looked back at Ruby.

"What's in that room?" She gestured, and Ruby looked over to it, before shrugging.

"That's the store room. I store stuff in there." Ruby relied vaguely, and Yang exited the room, Weiss' arms wrapped around her shoulders as she clung onto the blonde woman.

"Hey, what's in that room? Does it happen to be alcohol, by any chance?" Yang questioned, and pointed to the woman who was wrapped around her neck. "And what's it made of, she's already gone!" Yang yelped in surprise as Weiss fell to the ground.

"Personally, I don't drink. But there's probably some in there from when my uncle visited a while ago." Ruby answered, and Yang looked down at Weiss.

"Ya~ang. Ya~angy. Ya~angara~ang." Weiss sung, and Yang smiled at her behaviour. "Lie down with me, I'm _tired_." The smaller woman whined, and Yang giggled before answering.

"Weiss, you're drunk." Yang replied, flicking Weiss' nose, and Weiss quickly retorted.

"And you're beautiful, what's your point?" She countered, and Yang blushed heavily. "Come o~on. I'm tired _and_ lo~onely, please come lie with me." The alabaster-haired woman pleaded as she sung from the cold metal of the floor, and Yang laughed before giving in.

"God, they're such dorks, aren't they?" Blake laughed, and Ruby shrugged yet again.

"I barely know 'em. I'm not gonna judge." Ruby replied, her arms folded as she watched the two laughing with each other, staring up at the ceiling. "Welp, let's go somewhere amazing. How about the planet Ikilius II, it's a winter… Well, wonderland isn't the best word for it. But the creatures there have white hair covering their entire bodies and have four arms, and have a society based on the belief that where there isn't snow, there is evil, which has always struck me as odd, but I'm a child of Summer so I guess it makes sense." Ruby rambled, and Blake laughed. "Ah right, yes. Well, let's go there, shall we? Ikilius II, here we come!" Ruby exclaimed, and the ship exited existence once again.

* * *

 **Hey there. I hope you enjoyed this story.** **If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	7. Ruby's Regret

**Ruby's Regret:**

 **Story Word Count: 963**

* * *

Ruby span on a chair, sitting in front of the consoles, staring at the display that was hanging from the ceiling of her ship.

"So Ruby, how long have you been doing stuff like this?" Blake asked from behind the red-clad girl, who stopped spinning and looked at the other girl.

"Stuff like what?" She replied, her hand on her chin and elbow on her knee. Blake looked at her with an eyebrow raised before speaking up.

"You know what. Saving the world, stopping criminals." Blake told her, and Ruby shrugged, spinning once more on her chair.

"A while. I don't really remember. I guess… I don't know." She answered, her face a look of wonder. "I… Maybe… About… Fifty years, give or take a few." Ruby thought aloud, and Blake's eyes widened in shock, and she coughed after taking a deep breath.

"Wait, what! But you're… You're clearly younger than _me_!" Blake exclaimed, and Ruby shook her head

"Nah. I've got a longer lifespan, last time I checked, about three hundred, maybe four hundred years." Ruby informed, and Blake spluttered at the comment. "And I'm… Around sixty five, so I started at around fifteen." Ruby spoke, spinning.

"You… You act so _young_." Blake responded, and Ruby snorted.

"It's 'cause I _am_. Not even a third of my lifespan, Blake. And, by my count, you'd be older than I am if your lifespan was a long as mine is." Ruby countered, her arms folded. "Well, it doesn't matter, let's go somewhere awesome! Where're Weiss and Yang, we gotta head out. You know, save lives and stop called" Ruby said, throwing herself from her chair, and it spun as she pushed herself from it.

"They should be in one of the other rooms, probably making out in the storeroom." Blake answered, and Ruby stopped moving and she knocked on the door.

"You two! Get outta there. We're travelling soon, going… Somewhere!" Ruby called, and walked away from the door. "Ah, that's done." She said, and the door slid open quietly. "Good, you two! Where d'we wanna go today, girls? Colonised Mars during the thirty first century, hmm? Or Iupra, the planet which is sprawling with life, yet with no atmosphere, we'd need suits though? Or how about Vesmeron, which is the satellite of a gas giant, and is has a worldwide city, the west half of the northern hemisphere is entirely a marketplace." Ruby told them, and Blake spoke up.

"Why can't we go to _your_ planet, what'd you call it… Uh… Remnant." She questioned, and Ruby's face fell.

"No. No. No questions asked, no answers given, no. No matter what you say, no." Ruby growled, pointing at Blake angrily.

"Why? Why not?" Blake asked sadly, and Ruby scowled, before sighing and looking at the floor.

"It's… It's no longer a place you want to go to. Not with me, anyway." Ruby sighed to herself, and walked back to the consoles. "Remnant… Remnant was ruined by civil war. In _our_ time, it started in the year 2119. In _your_ time, it was _probably_ around 400 BC. And this civil war was started by group called the White Fang. They were are terrorist group going for the ' _equality_ ' of our other main species, the Faunus. Superior in almost every way, other than their lifespan. They only lived to about one hundred at most. And we abused them for this, they were treated as slaves. So, one day, the White Fang were created, but at first they were peaceful. But it didn't last, and they turned to killing. So much they took over an entire kingdom, and started the bloodiest civil war." Ruby sighed, sitting in her chair. "And it razed two entire kingdoms, until only the kingdom I'd lived in and the White Fang were left killing each other. So I did the unbelievable. I… I…" Ruby sniffed sadly, and the other three glanced at each other. "I… I slaughtered so many… Men... Women… Even… Even children. It got through to them though. They sat down, and worked it out. But me… Those were my worst and my darkest days. And, obviously, they never let me back. If I _ever_ go back, I'll be executed for murder. I… That wasn't me, back then. I don't call that me Ruby. Not anymore. Ebony, I call her. Not Ebony Rose, just Ebony. And Ebony, had you met her, would have been the most evil and horrid person you'd ever meet. She was unfeeling, horrid and all around a bad person. Because… Because I'd just lost my mother. And it hurt. It hurt so much." She sobbed, collapsing into her hands, and Blake walked up to her, wrapping her in a hug. "Oh God, I miss her. I miss her so much, Blake." She cried into Blake's arms, and the other two walked over. Ruby sniffed loudly, and Blake stood her up from the chair, and pushed her into a group hug with the others.

"It's OK. We don't care. We know you're not like that. You'd never, ever do stuff like that." Blake whispered, and Ruby didn't reply, only sniffed heavily again. "What do you do now? Hmm?" Blake asked, and Ruby looked her in the eyes. "Tell me, what do you do?" Blake ordered that time, and Ruby smiled slightly.

"Save people, stop crime." She whispered, and Blake grinned at Yang and Weiss.

"See, you're not her. And you never will be." Blake informed her, and smiled at her. "Now come on, let's go somewhere." Blake said, and Ruby lit up again, smiled weakly and sniffed again.

"Right. Yes, let's go. Vesmeron it is, I guess." Ruby grinned at them, her hands running over the consoles. "Well then. Let's go." She said sadly, pressing the button.

* * *

 **Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this story, set in the same universe as _'Wild Ride'_. ****If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	8. Up Late

**Up Late:**

 **Pairing(s): Ladybug (Ruby / Blake)**

 **Story Word Count: 734**

* * *

Blake rolled out of her bed, landing on her feet carefully. She headed slowly over to door, and winced as it creaked when she pulled it open. Blake looked over her shoulder, and saw Ruby sitting up on her bunk, peering through the darkness at Blake.

"Blake?" Ruby whispered, and Blake sighed deeply. "What're you doing?" Ruby questioned, and Blake took a step back, closing the door.

"I'm… Going for a walk…" She spoke back, and Ruby climbed gently down from her bed, over to the raven-haired girl, looking her in the eyes.

"It's 2:30 in the morning, Blake." The other girl said, and the Faunus shrugged.

"I'm not tired, Ruby. So I'm going to get some fresh air." Blake murmured back, but Ruby shook her.

"No. As the Team Leader, I _order_ you to go back to bed." Ruby commanded quietly, but Blake only reached for the door handle. "No. Back to bed." Ruby told Blake, knocking her hand away from the door suddenly.

"Ruby. I'll be fine, I just need to be outside for awhile." Blake responded, but Ruby shook her head, pushing in front of the door.

"Ruby ple-" Blake went to speak up, but Ruby instantly cut her off.

"Blake. Sleep. We both know why I don't want you to be up this late." Ruby countered, and Blake looked back at her bed before letting out a huge sigh. The raven-haired girl walked slowly over to her bed, and sat down on it, her feet still on the floor.

"Ruby. I just need to-" Blake tried again, but Ruby shushed her.

"Last time you were awake this late, you were so deeply searching for Torchwick that you didn't do anything else. What is it this time, Blake?" Ruby asked, and Blake took a deep breath.

"I… I just… I've been thinking. About Torchwick, about the White Fang, about _everything_. And I… I just needed to clear my head." She replied, and Ruby took a seat next to her, smiling at her Faunus friend.

"Well, I'm awake this time, so, you know, let it out." Ruby spoke, and Blake looked her in the eye.

"I just… It's complicated. I mean, I _can't_ understand why the White Fang would work with Torchwick? I-I-I, he's _the_ racist Human, I… I-I-I-I…" She stammered quietly, and Ruby giggled.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But you're just _so_ funny and cute when you're frustrated." Ruby stopped, but she still grinned at Blake. Blake glared at her, but couldn't help but smile too. "You get this stutter and it's _really_ cute. And sometimes your left kitty ear will twitch slightly forwards, but it's really hard to notice under your bow, so I like that you don't wear it in here anymore." Ruby spoke, throwing her arm over Blake's shoulders.

"Well, I'm… I'm glad you like it." Blake chuckled, and Ruby laughed again. "It's late, I think you should get to bed." She said, and Ruby's jaw dropped open, and she stared at Blake in surprise.

"What? _I_ was meant to be helping _you_ though." Ruby whined, and attacked Blake lightly. "And I don't wanna sleep anymo~ore!" Ruby exclaimed quietly as Blake wrapped her in a hug, and pulled her backwards, throwing them both down on the bed. "Blake. What are you doing." Ruby squealed softly, and Blake giggled.

"Going to sleep…" She murmured in response, closing her eyes. Ruby tried to wriggle out, but Blake only tightened her grip.

"Blake. I need to get to bed." The youngest girl hissed, and only received a inaudible tired murmur, and the air being pushed from her lungs ever so slightly. After thirty more seconds, she gave up, and moved herself into a more comfortable position. "Goodnight Blake…" Ruby smiled as she fell into sleep's deep embrace, her eyes slowly closing.

* * *

Yang awoke with a yawn, and jumped slightly when she saw Weiss' eyes peering at her over the edge of the bunk.

"What're you doing!" Yang yelped loudly, and Weiss shushed her, pointing to the bunk below the blonde, and Yang ducked her head over the edge to see her sister and her partner sprawled on the bunk, limbs intertwined. "What were _they_ doing?" Yang purred, and Weiss punched her shoulder. "Let's leave 'em to wake themselves." Yang chuckled quietly, and headed over to the bathroom. Weiss nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind herself quietly.


	9. The Innocent Never Run

**The Innocent Never Run:**

 **Story Word Count: 1089**

* * *

 _The innocent never run,_

 _The heroes never hide._

 _The good men never show,_

 _The evil they hold inside._

* * *

She glanced around in shock and fear as the Atlesian soldiers surrounded her, her face held a look of surprise at what the camera had showed her.

"Yang Xiao Long, remove your weapons and place your hands on your head." A soldier stated, and Yang looked over at him, her eyes full of worry, but she complied, removing Ember Celica from her wrists. "Hands on your head." The man ordered, and she did so, and she was shoved to her knees by a metallic hand.

Ruby looked on in silent horror from the stands as medics rushed out to help Yang's injured opponent, Mercury Black, who was clasping his right leg in pain and fear. She stood up, and quickly ran onto the Colosseum's arena, sprinting toward her sister. " **YANG**!" She cried out as the blonde knelt on the cold floor. Behind Yang, Mercury was taken on a stretcher, and Ruby looked over to her sister.

"Caution, civilian. Subject under pacification." An Atlesian Knight spoke harshly, stopping her from getting too close to her elder sister.

"Let me through. She's my sister." Ruby replied, trying her best to sound stern.

"Negative. Access is denied to civilians." The answered monotonously, stood between her and Yang.

"I'm a Huntress-In-Training." Ruby informed it, but it still didn't budge. "Let me **THROUGH**!" Ruby cried, bursting into tears, trying and failing to push past the android.

"Miss. I recommend you keep your distance." A soldier spoke up, and Ruby glared at him with teary eyes.

"No!" That's Yang! That's my sister!" She exclaimed as the blonde was walked away by a pair of Atlesian Knights. " **YANG**!" Ruby called to her again, but her sister didn't even acknowledge her, not even taking a glance over her shoulder. "Please. Please, you don't understand…" Ruby sobbed, pushing against the soldier, but he held her back.

"Miss. Yang Xiao Long is not stable right now. I recommend you return to the stands. Do not make me have the AK 200's escort you there." He responded sternly, and Ruby looked him in the eyes before walking off, her face soaked with tears.

"Yang Xiao Long." The old man spoke, and the blonde woman looked up from the concrete floor of her cell. "Do you have any idea of the significance of the event you have caused?" He spoke, and she said nothing in response. "No? So believe me, the consequences shall be far worse than prison. Not just for you, but for everyone in the world." He continued, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "What has happened has shown the Grimm a large amount of negative emotion in one area. This will be disastrous. With Grimm of unprecedented size now heading here, we will likely be unable to hold them off for long, if at all. But, what happened to you yesterday was not your fault. As much as you have been doubting it yourself, we know that this was perpetrated by an infiltrator who is working with Roman Torchwick. We have taken in Mercury Black for interrogation, but we hope that he does not happen to be related to the scheme, otherwise that would complicate things."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Yang replied bitterly, looking down at the floor again.

"Because an organisation simply called The Brotherhood, of which I am a part of, have decided to have you cleared of all charges." He informed her, and she did nothing. "That is all I am allowed to tell you, Miss Xiao Long. Your friends and family are waiting for you outside." He finished, and stood up, heading over to the door.

* * *

 _The innocent shall prevail,_

 _The heroes walk with pride._

 _The good men shall be remembered,_

 _as the ones who turned the tide._

* * *

Yang raced down the field, rushing through gunfire and over large craters. She stopped, and saw Mercury Black stood almost a hundred feet from her, grinning evilly.

"Well well well, if it isn't Yang Xiao Long. Hasn't it been fun, this little _war_ we've been having?" The silver-haired boy joked, but Yang only answered with an angered growl. "I thought so. Who would have thought it, that the person who started it would be the one who had been so desperately trying to stop it. Look at the havoc you've caused. If you had simply _dodged_ rather _attacked_ , everything would be fine. But _no_ , Yang Xiao Long is too angry to hold back. Too angry to _be kind_." He grinned smugly as Yang's eyes began to change slowly into red. "Yang Xiao Long. The last one of her team left standing."

"Shut up and fight me. I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible." Yang interrupted the man's cockiness.

"Well. Better not go easy on me." He mocked her in response, before jumping at her. They broke into combat, swiping at each other, both blocking each other's hits. They continued for several minutes before Mercury swung around, catching Yang's head, and knocking her to the ground, unconscious. "I _hope_ you were going easy on me." He muttered, walking away from the blonde. He heard a few crunches come from behind him, and Yang pushed herself from the floor, her eyes still red, and she shot at him, hitting his right leg, which sent him sprawling to the floor. "Wha-!" He cried out in pain as Yang stepped on the leg, and it let out a horrifying ' _crack_ '.

"You broke Blake." Yang growled, her hair glowing and smoking, and she knelt down, looking him in the eyes. "You broke Weiss. You broke Ruby." She continued, her eyes dimming down to their normal lilac. "But worst of all, you broke me." The blonde told him, and stood up. "So I'm doing the better thing. Letting you live." She said, and quickly channelled her Aura into him, and she heard another loud ' _crunch_ ' as his leg quickly healed itself, and he cried out in pain again. "You'll be able to walk again in almost half an hour. Goodbye, you sick, twisted bastard." She finished, and walked off, holding his broken right greave in her hand, she crushed it and threw it to the floor.

* * *

 _The innocents remember,_

 _The girl who was an ember._

 _The heroes shan't forget,_

 _The girl who fought the threat._

 _The good men shall rise,_

 _For the girl with blood red eyes._

 _And we shall never fail,_

 _Our saviour who was from Vale._

* * *

 **Man. Volume 3 Chapter 6 was... It was something. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this, which I completely made up (Other than _one line_ being what Weiss said to Yang in Volume 1). ****If you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	10. Legends

**Legends:**

 **Story Word Count: 9902**

* * *

"And the Huntress slayed the mighty Nevermore, bringing the creature's head to it's knees. She walked back into the village, with her head held high and weapon placed away on her back." The woman read, a small girl sat on her lap.

"Then what happened, Mummy?" The child whispered.

"Then all the people cheered and thanked the Huntress, and the Mayor of the town gave the Huntress a medal, and everyone lived happily ever after." She smiled, laying the girl down.

"Mummy, do you think…" The child yawned. "Think it really happened?" She asked, and the woman nodded.

"Of course, my flower. Because all stories are just the memories that people forgot." The woman told her, looking into the girl's eyes.

"Are Huntsmen and Huntresses real?" The girl asked again, and the woman tucked her in.

"Yes, little Rose. But that's enough for tonight, time to sleep." She told the girl, who yawned again, and nodded.

"Night night Mum…" The child smiled as the parent closed the door slowly.

"Goodnight, my flower." She waved, and shut the door.

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

"Mum! I'm taking Zwei on a walk, I'll see you soon!" An older child shouted, her short black hair tipped with red, and her silver-grey eyes glowing from the smile that graced her lips.

"OK, be careful, little Rose!" A voice called back.

"I will Mum!" The girl replied, and she looked outside, and the down to a small grey-white corgi at her feet. "Come on Zwei, let's go." She grinned, and slowly closed the door behind her, the dog let out an ' _arf arf'_ , and the girl giggled. She walked through the forest, giggling to herself as her dog ran through grass, jumping up and down to allow itself to see. She slowly headed through the forest, watching and laughing as the dog bounced. "Let's get home Zwei, I don't want Mum worrying about us." The girl spoke to the dog, which looked up at her, it's tongue hanging from it's mouth. They walked back, and she patted the dog's head as they came back upon the house. She twisted the key in the door, and then pushed it open. "Mum! I'm home!" She shouted in greeting, and she heard the stairs creak gently as she saw her mother walking down, wearing a white cloak that trailed behind her. "Hey Mum." She greeted again.

"How was Zwei, my flower, I hope he didn't cause you trouble." She said, and the girl shook her head.

"Nah, he was fine. He was running through the grass as usual, which is always pretty funny." The girl replied, grinning.

"Well, I'm cooking dinner, the usual chicken and chips. Go change, little Rose, get those muddy clothes off." Her mother said, and she nodded.

"OK Mum." She agreed, and raced upstairs.

* * *

 **4 Days Later**

The mother glanced up from her seat in the living room when the doorbell sounded.

"Flower, would you be kind enough to get the door?" She asked her daughter who, looked up at her.

"Uh, yeah, sure." The girl spluttered, and stood up before rushing to their front door. She opened the door quickly, and saw a man with silver-gray hair stood there, his arms folded. "Um, hi?" She spoke, and the man looked her up and down.

"Are you Summer Rose?" He asked, his deep grey eyes looking at her boredly. "Well?" He asked her again, and she jumped as if he'd appeared from nowhere.

"Oh! Uh, no, I can get her for you though, if you want." The girl suggested, and he smiled eerily.

"Yes, that would be very useful, thank you." He grinned, and she walked away, leaving him stood there. She headed back in, and poked her head into the living room.

"Mum, there's a guy at the door asking for you." She informed her mother, who looked up from her book.

"Oh? And who is he?" She questioned, and the child shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"I dunno, he just asked if I was Summer Rose, so I said no and told him I'd get you for him." She replied calmly, and her mother's face turned stern.

"I need you to stay in here, little rose." She told her daughter calmly, and the girl looked at her in confusion, but complied.

"OK Mum." She said weirdly, and watched as her mother headed to the door calmly, her white cloak trailing behind her. She took a seat, but then quickly stood herself back up, placing an ear against the wall that blocked the hallway from her view.

"Are you Summer Rose?" The girl listened intently.

"Yes, and you two would be?" She heard her mother reply coldly, and her face held a look, partly of shock after hearing the usually caring voice sound so harsh, and partly of confusion of her mother mentioning a second person.

"Emerald Sustrai, and my colleague here is Mercury Black." Another female voice spoke up, solving the extra person confusion. "I assume you know why we're here?" The woman asked, and her mother laughed.

"Oh, I assumed you were just _door-to-door salesmen_." Her mother continued harshly, and the girl only continued listening, but her silver eyes were wide with shock. The girl stood up, and headed over to the hallway door.

"Mum? Is everything OK?" She asked, and her mother's head whipped around.

"Ruby, get back in the living room." Her mother ordered coldly, and the girl looked at her mother in shock at the use of her name.

"Mu-Mum?" Ruby questioned again.

"Go, Ruby." She ordered again, and Ruby headed back after seeing the look that her mother's face had held.

"Summer Rose, we're going to give you _one_ chance to come with us, the Maiden does not wish for you to die." The other woman spoke up calmly, loudly, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"I cannot do that, no matter what this _Maiden_ wishes to happen." Ruby's mother replied, and Ruby let out a gasp of fear when she heard a loud ' _ **CRACK**_ ', and her eyes widened.

"Mum?" She whispered, and she heard several heavy footsteps come from the hall doorway.

"What about the child?" The woman, Emerald, asked.

"Cinder's not asked us to do it, probably doesn't even know she exists, so I say leave 'er. She didn't look older than, like, fourteen." The man, Mercury, replied and the footsteps disappeared, leaving Ruby alone in the building. She rushed into and down the hallway, seeing her mother lying motionless at the entrance to her home.

"Mum!" Ruby exclaimed in panic. "Mum, Mum!" She spoke to her. "Why, wh-why'd they do that? Mum, answer me! Please!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ruby looked down, seeing the blood dripping from the large gun wound in her mother's abdomen. "Mum! Please! Please please please please, don't go! I need you! I _need_ you!" Ruby sobbed as her mother's white cloak was slowly stained by the liquid coming from the wound. Ruby cradled her mother in her arms, and slowly dropped in and out of consciousness, before finally falling into deep and troubled sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ruby felt herself being shook, and opened her eyes slowly before mumbling.

"Not yet Mum, not yet…" She mumbled, and rolled over, and felt herself being shook again. "Ugh, fi- **AHH**!" Ruby screamed as she noticed where she had been sleeping, and looked up to see a tall, blonde boy looking down at her in fear.

"Uh, Ruby, what happened here and _why_ are you sleeping next to your mother who has a _huge_ hole in her chest?" He exclaimed, and Ruby looked up at him, then down again.

"I… There were these two people… And they… They… They…" Ruby sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes again, and she wrapped herself around the boy. "Oh Oum, Jaune. They killed her, they killed my mother." Ruby spoke, her words muffled by his shoulder.

"Ruby, I… Do you know what they look like? So we can, like, report 'em to the police… Or something?" The blonde asked her, and she nodded.

"I… I only saw one, a-and he had grey hair and eyes… They said… They said their names were Mercury Black and Emerald Sustran… Or Sustree, or something." Ruby calmed herself, and Jaune looked her in the eyes.

"We _have_ to go to the police, they'll find them." He informed her, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Let… Let me go get changed first…" She murmured, and ran up the stairs quickly, heading to her room. She quickly picked out a set of clothes, and paused for a moment before walking into her mother's bedroom, and opening her wardrobe, revealing two more white cloaks, and she pulled one out, clipping it to her outfit. She headed back down, and smiled weakly at Jaune before taking a deep breath.

"OK. Let's… Let's go." She spoke, her voice trembling.

"But, um… What do we do about… Well, you know, your mother?" Jaune replied, pointing to the woman in question, who still lied on the floor lifelessly.

"We'll… I'll bury her in the garden. She never liked being around too many people, so I don't think she'll want to be buried in a graveyard." Ruby spoke sadly, her eyes watering.

"If you need help-" He spoke up to suggest, but Ruby interrupted him.

"I'll ask if I need help, Jaune. Thanks." She smiled at him. They walked out, and Ruby locked the door behind them.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Ruby stood at the small stone box she had fashioned, semi-buried in the ground. She placed a singular flower in front of it, a white rose, and she smiled.

"Mum, I'm going to find the man you told me about. The Last Huntsman, so I'll… I'll hopefully see you soon. Goodbye Mum." Ruby told it, a tear rolling down her cheek, and it dripped onto the ground. She stood up, and walked away slowly, a new, blood-red cloak flapping lightly in the wind. And the rose that was left behind began to seemingly dissolve, and its fragments scattered in the wind.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Ruby walked down the path, heading calmly through the forest, her cloak trailing behind her. She came upon a small woodland cottage, which had smoke billowing from its chimney, and light pouring from its windows. She strolled over to it, and knocked gently on the door. It opened slowly, and Ruby spoke up.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a man who goes by the name of Ozpin, do you know him?" She asked, and the old-looking man who was stood there let out a chuckle.

"Of course, everyone here knows ol' Ozpin, I'll take you to him. Come inside." He said, and Ruby looked at him with curiosity, and then followed the man inside the building. He took a seat on a large armchair, and gestured for Ruby to sit on one opposite him.

"So, is there anyone else here?" Ruby asked, and the man laughed deeply.

"No, child, it is just myself, I hope you are not disappointed." He replied, and Ruby looked at him in confusion.

"But I thought you said that everyone here knows Ozpin?" She questioned, and the man nodded,

"Why they do. _I_ know Ozpin." The man replied, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Are… Are you Ozpin?" She said, but the man shook his head slowly.

"No, child. Though he is the man everyone would wish to be. He was a good friend of mine, I followed him for many years. But those times finished long ago, and I have been here for many years." The man chuckled to himself after he finished talking, and Ruby leaned forward.

"Do you know where to find him?" She asked the man, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Has he done something to wrong you?" He countered, and Ruby shook her head.

"No, I just… It's urgent that I see him." Ruby convinced, and the man stood up.

"Sadly, child, the last location he ever informed me of was a villa in the south of mainland Vacuo. However, he always leave clues in a code that can only be deciphered by those with the chart. Which I should have in here." The man spoke as he entered another room, a candle in his hand. "Ah, here it is. The way to decipher Ozpin's code. Look after it, child, you shan't find another." He informed her, and she nodded.

"Thank you… Um, I don't actually know your name. I'm Ruby Rose." She finally greeted him.

"Peter Port." They shook hands, and Ruby headed back to the door. "I wish you good luck in your search, child. Though I hope you find him quick, it could take you a long while." Peter told her, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Port, so do I." Ruby said, and headed back down the path.

* * *

 **Six Days Later**

Ruby looked at the dilapidated building, seeing the moonlight pouring into the structure through the collapsed roof. She noticed a set of stones laid out in the ground, just ahead of the building's entrance, and jogged over to it. She pulled the sheet of paper from her pocket, and studied it carefully, before looking at the stones again.

"Inside." She muttered to herself, and stepped into the building, as she saw a heavily damaged painting on the wall, and scrawled neatly on it were a few odd words. "OK, that translates to ' _Handle on the Left'_." Ruby spoke to herself, and glanced to her left to see a smooth wooden handle, and she pulled it down, and she heard the sound of a door unlocking. "How does that work?" She muttered, and looked over to see a door swinging open, and behind it was a map, with a location circled in red ink. "That's the south of Atlas. I guess I'll have to go there…" She whispered to herself, and she walked away.

* * *

 **Five and a Half Months Later**

Ruby went all over Remnant in search of Ozpin, until she finally ended up in Vale, looking at a tall, glowing green clock tower, and it chimed once. Ruby pulled her scroll from her pocket, and smiled.

"Hm, two o'clock." She grinned, and she headed toward it. "If he's here, then I'm surprised no one found him earlier." She murmured to herself, and she ran down the hill, her cloak trailing behind her as she ran. It took her almost twenty minutes to reach the building, and she arrived at a large stone path. "Wo~ow…" Ruby gasped in awe, her mouth hanging open. She ran down the path, the sounds of her feet hitting the floor echoing around. She came up to what looked like a stage, and saw discarded microphone laying there. She walked over to it, and blew on it. Not only did it kick up dust, causing her to cough, it also sent through the microphone, and a grating sounded erupted noisily from the speakers before dying down as quickly as it had appeared. "Ow…" She groaned as she stopped coughing. She heard a attention-seeking cough come from behind her, and she turned on her heel to see a man stood there, his silver hair tousled and his narrowed brown eyes scanned her carefully. His hands were placed on a cane, but yet he seemed to put none of his weight on it.

"Greetings." He spoke calmly, and Ruby stood herself up from the floor.

"Are… Are you Ozpin?" Ruby asked him nervously, brushing the dust from her outfit.

"Hmm… Come with me, now would you. We have much to discuss, very much indeed." He told Ruby, and he walked down to her, past her and the stage, and continued onward. When he reached a doorway, he gestured for Ruby to follow him, and she did, dashing after the man hastily. She went inside, and found herself in a large hall, lined with benches and tables. Each item had extremely noticeable layers of dust covering them.

"What was this place?" Ruby asked, and the man looked over his shoulder at her.

"Beacon Academy, Vale's way of training Huntsmen. Though many only know it as the Beacon Tower." He spoke as they walked, and they came upon a set of stairs that looked infinitely tall. "This is the stairway that leads to the top of the tower. We, however, shall take the elevator. Far more efficient, if I do say so myself." The man chuckled, and Ruby couldn't help but laugh too.

"So, you _are_ Ozpin." Ruby spoke, and the man nodded before replying.

"Let's save introductions for when we reach my office. It shan't be long." He told her, and they stepped into the elevator. They rose for almost a minute before it let out a little ' _bing'_ , and the doors slid open slowly. This revealed a large room with a desk, and a strange chair behind it, and a pair of more normal looking ones in front.

"Wow, you've really kept this place up-to-date." Ruby spoke with awe as she exited the lift, seeing several holographic lights bringing the room a green tint.

"Yes, though it did prove difficult." The man said as he took a seat at the desk. "So, let's start. What is your name?" He asked her, and Ruby took a seat too.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She answered, and he hummed.

"How old are you?" He continued.

"Fourteen, fifteen in a little over a month." She told him, and he nodded slowly.

"Why are you here?" He looked her in the eyes, his hands intertwined as he leant on his desk to look at her.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." She replied, and he looked closer, and she felt as if he were looking into her soul.

"Why?" He questioned again, and she paused.

"I… I want to avenge my mother." She told him, and this caused him to shake his head.

"That will only lead to you becoming as bad as the ones that caused her death. Being a Huntress is about helping the helpless, defending the defenseless. Wanting to bring pain or suffering to a person will only bring that on yourself." He told her, and she looked at her feet in shame. "Your mother told you stories, yes?" He asked, as if he hadn't said what he had a few moments earlier.

"Um, yeah. Lots, especially when I was younger. Stories of heroes and monsters." Ruby smiled to herself, and Ozpin smiled unnoticeably too.

"Then I'm sure you know what those stories _truly_ are. They're just the memories-" He began, and Ruby interrupted to continue.

"That people forgot. Yeah, she used to tell me that every time I asked if they were real."

"Although it does not apply to most stories, it certainly applies to nearly all about Huntsmen." He told her, and she looked at him.

"Mum used to say that the Last Huntsman was the one who was the most powerful of them all… Were- Are you?" She questioned him nervously, and he chuckled.

"The _most_ powerful, no. No matter how much I'd like to believe it, no. But I was definitely the most _prepared_." He told her, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Why, what happened?" She said, and Ozpin sighed to himself.

"The governments of the world believed the Order of the Huntsmen was a threat, and ordered that all members be executed for treason against the Kingdoms. However, a friend of mine was also the leader of one of the Kingdoms, so he gave us a warning. However, we could not inform the rest of our Order, as it would have been too suspicious for all of them members to regroup suddenly. So myself and a good friend of mine managed to survive the ' _Purge'_ as they called it. I have not seen her in many years." He said sadly, and Ruby looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? But when I was looking for you, I met a man who said he had served under you for many years." She told him, and he looked at her curiously.

"Hmm, did you get his name?" Ozpin replied, and she nodded.

"He said his name was Peter Port." Ruby said, and Ozpin nodded.

"Ah, Peter! Good to know he _actually_ survived the Purge. I didn't believe he would have died, but the lack of contact gave me my suspicions." He seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "I'll have to find him, where was he?" He asked Ruby, and she paused.

"Uh, somewhere far south of Mistral, out in the forest." She replied, and he nodded.

"Good, good. Now, about your training. You're a little young, though I'm sure it doesn't matter if I break or bend the rules a small amount, there are barely _ten_ of us after all." The old man joked, and chuckled. "Well. I'll find you a room, you can start you training within the week." He informed Ruby, whose lips widened into a smile.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Ruby walked out of Beacon, and looked behind her to see Ozpin stood there, his hands behind his back.

"Ozpin, look, I'm sorry. But I _have_ to find the people who killed her and bring them to justice." Ruby told him, and he shook his head slowly.

"Ruby, you have not finished your training. You have no idea of what they could be capable of. You merely know that they killed your mother. I believe that you're making the _true_ right decision Ruby, but I'm not sure this is the right decision for yourself." He told her, and Ruby looked away.

"Goodbye Professor." She sighed, and continued walking away, leaving him alone at Beacon.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Ruby looked at the building, the loud music seemingly pouring out of the windows, and she walked over to the entrance. She pushed it open, and walked in, leaving the two guards at the door standing there in shock. She finally reached the club, and saw a bar at the far end, which she quickly headed over to.

"Excuse me." The man at the bar said. "You're too young to be in here. Leave." He told Ruby bluntly, and she leant down at the bar. "Lady, you need to leave before I make you." He growled at her, but Ruby only stayed still.

"I'd like to see you try." Ruby purred, grinning at him, and she hid a hand underneath her cloak. The man narrowed his eyes, and jerked his head back. Ruby took a glance over her shoulder to see a few of the guards walking over to them.

"Lady, you better go now. I'm not going to ask nicely again." The man informed her, and Ruby giggled, looking him in the eyes.

"Why? You gonna try to throw me out?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of him. He raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"No. I'm not gonna _try_. I _am_ gonna throw you out." A guard said from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she had disappeared. Each one of them looked around, and saw her a few feet away in the same position.

"Hi." Ruby bluntly spoke, a joking gleam in her eyes. They walked over to her again, only to find her stood a few feet away yet again. "Come on now, catch up." She said gleefully, and the man at the bar muttered.

"Screw this, I'll do it myself." He muttered almost inaudibly, and Ruby chuckled to herself as he disappeared inside the next room. The dance floor and the rest of the club was undisturbed as Ruby continued to confuse the guards that were trying to reach her repeatedly.

"Man, some guards you are." Ruby mocked, and one of them growled angrily before drawing a cutlass, and the others quickly followed. "Wah! I-I didn't want to cause any trouble ju-just having fun." Ruby spoke, her eyes wide. The men looked at each other, and Ruby then grinned, spinning and drawing her large scythe, smashing it into the floor. Now all of the men's eyes widened, going from offensive to defensive. "What?" Ruby questioned mockingly. "Something scaring you?" She asked, everyone in the club now either staring and watching her, or running and leaving in fear. She pulled the scythe from the floor, and it spun down in size, now revealing a large sniper rifle. A few charged at her, and she dodged left and right, swinging and hitting their legs, sending them careening to the floor. She looked at them, all lying on the floor, and sighed. "Where'd he get to." She muttered, and suddenly the lights went out. A spotlight shone down, and she him stood there, a bat resting on his shoulder. "Ah! _There_ you are!" Ruby grinned, the man charged at her, and she only chuckled. He swung at her, and she swiftly ducked under it. The cloaked girl rolled, her weapon changing back into a scythe. She sliced, and it threw the man into the wall. She looked at him over her shoulder, then walked over to him. She folded it down, and then threw his weapon across the club, sending rolling along the dance floor. Ruby knelt down, looking into his eyes. "Mercury Black. Emerald Sustrai. Who are they, and who do they work for?" She growled, yet her voice was calm.

"I-I don't know! They've only been here once, and we didn't talk!" He exclaimed fearfully, and Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I've overheard that you let them hire some of your men, _Junior_." Ruby smiled, and he gulped.

"Alright! They work with some criminal called Torchwick! They didn't say more!" He cried out.

"You're an information broker. They don't need to tell you for you to know." She spoke to him blankly, and he looked around.

"They're working with the White Fang!" He finally let out, and Ruby smiled.

"Good." She said emotionlessly, and stepped away. "You can go." She waved him away, and walked out of the club, sheathing her weapon.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Ruby looked down into the warehouse, and saw a tall man pacing around the room before he turned and exited, slamming the doors behind.

"Calm down." She murmured jokingly, and opened the window, and jumped in. She rolled as she silently landed, and quickly dashed into the cover of boxes. Ruby slowly moved along, but stopped when she heard the door reopen.

"Get- Off me! Quit it! I will- I will have you _personally_ executed!" A young voice grunted in anger, and Ruby poked her head around the corner to see a couple of thugs pulling a girl along. "I swear to Oum if you don't let me go, you'll be done for treason!" She exclaimed, and Ruby almost laughed.

"Shut it, or I'll make you." Another voice said, and Ruby watched as they pushed the girl onto a chair. "Each escape attempt, and I get to take a finger." The thug growled at the girl, who let out a ' _hmmph'_ , her arms crossed in defiance as she looked away. Ruby pulled her hood over her head, and unsheathed her weapon, aiming at one of the thug's right leg. She fired, and the man instantly looked around.

"What the fuck was that!" One of them exclaimed in shock. "Come out with your hands up!" He ordered, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I guess my guards are here to rescue me, I think you should run." The girl spoke, and the two men looked at each other before drawing swords, which quickly shifted into rifles.

"Come out, we're not gonna hurt her. Come out in peace and she'll stay unharmed." They continued, and Ruby snorted quietly to herself at the hilarity of the situation. She transformed her, and sheathed it again before walking out. The men looked at her in surprise, and both trained their weapons on her hidden face. "Stay exactly where you are!" One exclaimed loudly, and she smirked. Reaching a hand behind her cloak, she drew her weapon, and it spun into the shape of a scythe, and Ruby slammed it into the ground, which shattered on impact. "Uh, we're… We're gonna need some backup…" One trembled with fear, and they both ran from her, disappearing through the large doors. Ruby walked up to the girl, whose long white hair was dishevelled, and her eyes scanning her with frantic confusion.

" _You're_ not one of my guards." The girl accused, trying to point a finger, but her hands were tied down.

"You're right, I'm not." Ruby replied calmly, going behind to untie her.

"I _could_ have handled it myself." She informed Ruby, and the cloaked girl laughed.

"I'm sorry? But you looked a little caught up. You know, tied up and held hostage or something." Ruby countered, an eyebrow raised as the girl stood up and stretched. "Anyway, why _are_ the White Fang holding you hostage?" Ruby asked, and the girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"You don't recognise me?" She asked incredulously, and Ruby shook her head. "Weiss Schnee, Second Daughter of Ignaz Schnee, current King of Atlas." She stated, and Ruby looked her up and down.

"OK. So, Princess, I've got something extra here to do, so if you can just wait here and hide or something similar, that'd be great, thanks." Ruby said before disappearing, and the girl looked around in shock before dashing into the boxes where Ruby had hidden initially.

* * *

Ruby ran in, her weapon drawn, and she sent several White Fang thugs flying and they hit the walls. She ran over to a man wearing a full face mask, crashing into him, which sent him flying backwards.

"You. Where're Mercury and Emerald!" She exclaimed, holding the scythe up to him as it folded down into a sniper rifle, which was aimed expertly on his forehead.

"Why would I tell you, _human_." He spat it response, and Ruby growled. "You are not intimidating me, human." He said, and Ruby kicked him in the stomach, then again in the head, throwing him into unconsciousness instantly.

"Fine, I'll just have to go to _another_ _one_ of your HQ's. So selfish…" She muttered jokingly to herself, leaving the room slowly, carefully treading past each unconscious member of the White Fang.

* * *

"So Princess. What do we do know? I _really_ don't have the time to take you to Atlas, so I guess you'll just ha-" Ruby began, but the white-haired girl quickly interrupted her.

"I'm not going back to Atlas. I'd rather stay with you." She huffed, and Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? I'm not some super-rich, uber-powerful person, your highness." Ruby said, and Weiss flinched at the ending.

"Don't call me those names." She told Ruby coldly, looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to be a Princess. I just want to be me. I just want to be Weiss." The white-haired girl spoke, her eyes watering and voice trembling.

"So, _Weiss_. Come on then, if you wanna come with me, you better be able to keep up and be able to stand not staying in one place for longer than a week." Ruby warned, and the other girl smiled weakly.

"I'll get used to it." She answered, and Ruby grinned.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

The two of them trekked through the forest. Weiss had her white hair tied in a long ponytail, and a grey-blue backpack over her shoulders. She looked over at Ruby, who was about a hundred metres ahead, turning to look at Weiss, a smirk on her face and her eyes alight with confidence. When she reached the cloaked girl, she placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke up.

"How much further do you think?" Weiss asked, and Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know, this road's said to be the longest in the world. And I dunno how far we've gone. So, I'd say, awhile at least, a-longer-while at most." Ruby laughed, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

"Great, not as bad as last time I asked you. Two days ago." Weiss muttered under her breath. "Well, we better get a mo-" Weiss started, but Ruby shushed her, placing a finger softly on Weiss' lips. "What is it?" Weiss whispered. Ruby looked around before answering.

"Someone's following us. They have an unlocked Aura." Ruby told her, eyes narrowed. "And they'd only follow us for you." Ruby growled, stepping closer to her friend. Weiss opened her mouth again, but her words were drowned out by the sound of a gunshot, and a small explosion happening a good twenty metres in front of them. As the smoke cleared, two women were revealed. One with raven-black coloured hair and striking amber eyes, stood calmly behind the other. The other had bright, long, golden-blonde hair and donned a pair of aviator sunglasses, hiding her eyes. "Who are you!" Ruby called to them, and the blonde smirked as she took a step forward.

"Dunno, depends on who _you_ are." She countered, her hands on her hips.

"Ruby Rose." The cloaked girl stated, standing tall in front of Weiss.

"Who's she?" The blonde pointed at Weiss, the raven-haired woman remaining still and silent with her arms folded.

"A friend." Ruby replied, pushing Weiss away slightly, who let out a little ' _hey'_ as Ruby did so.

"Does your friend 'ave a name?" The woman interrogated, and Ruby glanced at Weiss.

"Does it matter?" Ruby said, and the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it kinda does." The blonde stated. "Does it happened to begin with ' _W'_?" She questioned Ruby, who had her left hand placed under her cloak. "Oh, let me take a _wild guess_? Weiss Schnee, right?" The woman grinned at Ruby, and the red-clad girl noticed the bracelets on the woman's wrists transform into full gauntlets. The raven-hair pulled out a sword, and walked up next to the blonde.

"You're not going to lay a finger on her." Ruby growled, and Weiss looked at her with annoyance and frustration.

"Stop it. I hate it when you get protective like this." Weiss stated quietly, but Ruby either didn't hear her or she ignored her.

"You're the Princess' ' _Red Guardian'_ that people speak of. You look younger than the Princess herself." The blonde mocked, and Ruby pulled out her weapon, and it swiftly transformed into its full form, the terrifyingly large scythe called Crescent Rose, and slammed it down ferociously into the concrete, sending shards flying up and crashing back down to the ground. "Well. I wasn't expecting that." The blonde chuckled, and charged at Ruby. She threw several punches at Ruby, which were dodged expertly, and Ruby swung her scythe, causing the blonde go jump back. "Hey, Blake?" The blonde suggested go her partner by jerking her head toward Ruby. Ruby aimed at the blonde, but her eyes widened when Weiss walked in front of her.

"Whoever you are, I don't care. Who sent you?" Weiss asked annoyedly, and the two women looked at each other.

"Your father." The blonde spoke, and Weiss sighed.

"How much is he paying you?" She asked again.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand Atlesian Credits." The blonde informed carefully.

"We'll pay you _three_ hundred and fifty thousand to leave us alone." Ruby interrupted, and she received a glare from Weiss.

"We'll pay you _five_ hundred thousand to work for us." Weiss said, locking eyes with Ruby. "But first, we need to get to Vacuo. We'll pay you there." Weiss continued, and the raven-hair quickly spoke up.

"It's a deal. Pay us an extra ten thousand and we'll get you there." She bartered quickly, and Weiss nodded.

"See." She spoke to Ruby, grinning. "Don't _always_ have to fight." Weiss said smugly, and Ruby grumbled something inaudible under her breath as she sheathed her scythe.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

Ruby took her seat next to Weiss, opposite their previously-attackers-turned-hired-guards. The two women were sat in front of them, the blonde had her elbows on the table and was leaning toward them, while the other sat there silently.

"You want us to come with you on your… Your ' _quest'_ , why?" The blonde woman asked them, her lilac-coloured eyes alight with curiosity.

"We could always use a little extra protection. We do as much as we can, but Ruby here's only one person and I'm not exactly useful in a fight." Weiss told them, and the blonde glanced at her partner.

"Well, what's in it for us?" The lilac-eyed woman countered, and Weiss smiled slightly.

"There's five hundred thousand Atlesian Credits, likely more combat experience, possibly a couple of good friends in Ruby and I, and avoiding the execution that would have likely happened to you in Atlas for not finding me." Weiss smiled calmly, smiling through the entire sentence. The blonde stood up, and dragged the other woman away, and began discussing something with the raven-haired girl behind a pillar. They walked back, and sat down.

"It appears you two've got yourselves a deal. I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my partner, Blake Belladonna, it's nice to meet you two." They greeted, and Yang stuck out a hand. Weiss shook it lightly, and glanced at Ruby, who was glowering at her feet. Weiss rolled her eyes, and pulled her away.

"If you'd excuse us." She told them, and dragged the girl away. She looked at her, their eyes locking, and she stared into the silver pools that were Ruby's eyes. "Ruby. Stop it." Weiss demanded, and Ruby spoke up quickly.

"This… What we're doing, it's my quest. And what makes you think that they're even going to care. They could just take you while we're asleep, and you've given them an even easier chance to do that." Ruby complained, and Weiss shook her head.

"They won't Ruby." Weiss comforted, but Ruby groaned.

"But they'll just use you to get money from us _and_ from your father." Ruby said annoyedly, and Weiss looked away sadly.

"Glad to know you care about me…" She spoke depressedly, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Ruby whined, and Weiss laughed, which caused Ruby to glare at her "Not funny." She grunted in annoyance, folding her arms

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Ruby raced down the path, seeing the silver-haired man dashing away from her. She sped up, her scythe behind her as she charged, and she sliced at the man's legs, throwing him into the wall. She looked down at him, her eyes alight with fire-like fury and hostility.

"The Rose child, huh? How's your mother, oh wait?" The man joked, looking into Ruby's eyes. She pushed the end of her scythe up to his throat, and he chuckled. "What're you gonna do, kill me?" He questioned.

"No. Who're you working for?" Ruby demanded.

"What? You think I'm gonna tell you?" He laughed, looking at her.

"No. I just wished I wouldn't have to beat it out of you." Ruby sighed, and heavily hit his left leg, which let out a gross ' _crunch'_. He screamed in pain, and took deep breaths through gritted teeth.

"You're not getting anything out of m- _ **E**_! He cried out as Ruby repeated the action on his right leg. She replaced the end of her scythe at his throat, looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "Eh heh. Fuck. _Off_. Kid." He growled, and Ruby sighed as she sheathed her weapon.

"Very well. Call your boss. You're gonna need a bandage or two." She told him, and walked away, shaking her head.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Ruby entered the luxurious apartment, and threw her cloak into a hanger expertly before walking into the living room. She saw Weiss sat on sofa, and the white-haired girl looked over at her.

"How'd it go?" Weiss asked, and Ruby sighed deeply as she sat down next to her friend.

"About as well as usual." She muttered annoyedly, and placed her face in her hands. "I just… I need to know who wanted my mother dead and why." Ruby groaned as she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Anyway, where're the other two?" Ruby asked about Blake and Yang.

"They've gone out. Yang said she was hungry, so I'd guess they've gone to a cafe or something." Weiss replied, and Ruby nodded slowly, closing her eyes and resting her head back.

"I need to sleep." Ruby said as she stood up. "Goodnight, Weiss…" She yawned, and headed over to a nearby doorway, and pushed through it, and then threw herself onto the bed before quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

Ruby yawned as she sat up, and jumped from her bed, landing nimbly on the floor. She walked out, closing the door gently behind her as she did so. She headed into the kitchen, where she saw Weiss drinking a glass of water, leaning on the side tiredly.

"Morning." Weiss greeted after she took a gulp of water, and Ruby waved groggily, opening the fridge. "What're we doing today?" She asked, and Ruby shrugged as she grabbed a bottle of milk and took several mouthfuls.

"Dunno. I guess I'll look around where Mr Mercury Black was hiding out for any clues to where they were going. And if he's still there, I'll question him some more." Ruby shrugged, and Weiss grimaced.

"Well, be gentle, I don't want to hear you've become a murderer." Weiss jokingly said, and Ruby laughed.

"Oh, he'll live, his injuries aren't _too_ bad." Ruby grinned, and Weiss looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" Ruby questioned as Weiss looked at her.

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone, Ruby." Weiss told her annoyedly, folding her arms. Ruby shrugged again, and Weiss looked at her with shock and fear. "Ruby, don't be like this." Weiss spoke, her eyes watering, and Ruby locked eyes with her. "Please." The white-haired girl pleaded, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I don't want you to be another person who becomes a copy of my father…" Weiss sniffed, and Ruby felt her eyes trembling too, and only let out a weak smile.

"Of course. I'm… I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby said, and hugged her friend gently, letting the small amount of tears the white-haired girl was letting through flow onto her shoulder. "I won't… I _promise_ I won't become anything like your father. I swear I won't." Ruby told her, and Weiss pushed away, smiling weakly.

"Thank you." Weiss said, and heard the kitchen door open.

"Hey you two, havin' fun?" Yang's voice asked jokingly, and Weiss glared over Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not judgin'." Yang replied to Weiss, shrugging before taking a cupcake out of the cupboard and leaving quickly.

"Well, I need to get going. You'll be OK, right?" Ruby asked Weiss, who snorted. "Of course you will, see ya' later Weiss." Ruby continued, and she exited the kitchen, and then the building, quickly. Weiss left the kitchen too, and saw Yang sitting on the sofa, and walked over to her.

"So, Yang, I've got a question to ask you." Weiss told Yang, who looked over her shoulder at her.

"K, ask away lil' Princess Schnee." Yang said, and Weiss glared at her for the name, but continued to speak up.

"When you ambushed us, Ruby said you had an unlocked Aura. How? And why're you in your… Line of work?" Weiss asked, and Yang looked at her, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"How'd she know?" Yang countered, her voice filled with curiosity as much as her eyes had been, but Weiss shrugged. "Well, you see, my dad. My dad is _very_ special. He knows lots of things. Never tells me how he ever learnt them though. But, very early on, I was… I was probably six or seven when he told me to ' _close my eyes and concentrate'_. I, of course, had no idea what was going on, and _then_ he recited some weird poem or whatever and a few seconds later I felt my body get _really_ warm, and he told me that he'd just unlocked my ' _Aura'_ and that it would allow me to do extraordinary things. A few years later he taught me how to defend myself with hand-to-hand combat. I became so exceptional that I could beat _him_ at it when I was ten. So, I decided to take a career in it, and became a mercenary. A gun-for-hire, you know. The first job I took was probably almost five years ago, when I was sixteen. No one took me seriously, so the only people who'd take me up on a job were the ones who were paying low amounts and expecting the job to be a failure anyways. I never did, though. Not once. And it was on my _second_ , I think, job that I met Blake. I was sent to a White Fang hideout to kill as many of them as I could as the person-I-was-working-for's transport vehicles kept being hijacked and stolen by them. So I went in there, and found a young Blake running toward me, a sword in hand, running from gunfire. I stopped her, told her that if she helped me she could get paid a bit, and the rest is history, I guess." Yang smiled as she looked out of the window, having got up from her seat on the sofa. "How about you? One of the Schnee Princesses, running from her own father, refusing to return to her position, why?" Yang asked, and Weiss looked away, took a deep breath, and looked back.

"My father, the King of Atlas, he… He started changing the laws. Changing them to be more than _unfavourable_ to the Faunus. I didn't like it. So I started trying to escape from it all. I… I got captured every time, my father would pay the ransom, I'd return home _yet again_ , and father would be angry with me _yet again_. Until, one time, my father never got to pay the ransom. Ruby turned up and attacked the men who were watching over me. She untied me, left for a few moment before quickly returning. She said I'd have to go back to Atlas myself, so I told her I'd rather go with her than go back to Atlas. And then she took me with her, and now it's been just over a year since that happened." Weiss told the blonde, smiling to herself as she did. "It's been a year, and I'd never change a thing. Not for the world." Weiss beamed happily, and Yang chuckled.

"Oum, you're making me feel old. I've known Blake for _five_ years already. You've known Ruby for one and got about as good of a bond as Blake and I have." Yang laughed, and Weiss shrugged.

"Ruby's very friendly once you get to know her enough." Weiss said, and Yang laughed again.

"I'm sure she is." Yang said, turned when she heard the door open. "Hey'a Blake! Weissy an' I were just sharing our life stories. Care to tell us yours?" Yang suggested, and Blake shrugged.

"Oh. OK." She said, and walked over to them. "Not much happened in my earlier life. I was a part of the White Fang before they… Became what they are now. My parents were part of it, but were killed by police during a protest when I wasn't even one, so… So I've never met them. After that, another Faunus, he was young, took me in. He said he'd help me and get me food. He did, but he also trained me on how to use weapons. I never questioned it, because I thought it was normal, but it was five years ago when it happened. Our leader was assassinated. And he, my oldest friend, implicated a small group of Humans, and said if they made him leader those Humans would never harm us again… And he wasn't lying. He was elected, and then he sent out a group of us, and they killed the Humans before returning. And my friend… He smiled, he smiled knowing that he had just brought death to people. And I couldn't take it. Knowing that my oldest friend simply wanted to become what Humanity is, and have Humanity be what we are, rather than having total equality between both species. It hurt, and I left. Or I tried to, but I bumped into Yang. She said if I helped her, then I'd get paid. I said that there's only one person here I'd like to attack, and I wouldn't kill him. And Yang." Blake said, nodding at the blonde. "Said it was fine. So I walked into Adam's chambers, and drew my weapon. We fought for what felt like hours, neither of us able to get a strike on each other. Then Yang came in, and sent both of us flying. She took me, and ran with me out of the area. She asked me that since I was so good at fighting, if I wanted to join her. We could be the ' _Indestructible Duo'_ as I think you called it, didn't you." Blake said, and Yang nodded with a laugh. "And, although for awhile I didn't _like_ to kill anyone, Yang started finding it too difficult. So I helped her, and that was it. I realised that, even though Yang had been giving me half the money, I hadn't earned it. I'd done what Adam had wanted me to by avoiding killing. I'd got the Human doing the dirty work whilst the Faunus stood around and did nothing. And I couldn't have that." Blake continued. "So that's when I started _earning_ my fair share, and I think we became pretty good together." Blake finished, looking at Yang, who was grinning.

"You _always_ manage to tell your story exactly the same each time, Blakey, it's pretty amazing." Yang said, and Blake shrugged again.

"So, where's your friend got off to?" Blake asked Weiss, who quickly replied.

"She's gone off a part of her own little quest. I'm just along for the ride. She's here to do work and find out who… Who ordered her mother to be killed." Weiss informed, and Blake and Yang looked at each other.

"Why didn't she tell us this before?" Yang questioned, and Weiss shrugged.

"I don't know, my guess would be she didn't want to but you two shouldn't be kept in the dark." Weiss answered, and Yang nodded.

Ruby walked into the hideout, and looked over to where she had the injured Mercury, only to find no one, and she sighed annoyedly. She looked around the building, scouring the place for clues to their next location, and her eyes twinkled with happiness when she found a tracking computer.

"Ooh." Ruby grinned, and sat down at the console. She looked through, and found that the ship that Mercury had been using had recently landed in Vale, and she smiled to herself. "OK. That's where I'm headed next." She muttered to herself before leaving.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

They touched down on the island, although you could never tell from down on the ground. The vast expanse of forest filled the view, and Ruby looked around.

"Aah, home." Yang spoke up from behind her, exiting from the small aircraft, followed by the two remaining girls. "It's been awhile. I think I'll go visit my dad. See how he's getting on." Yang grinned, and Ruby glanced at her.

"Sure. We'll all go. If he's as good at combat as you say, then I'll have to talk to him." Ruby shrugged, and they headed out.

"How far is it?" Weiss asked the blonde.

"Not too far. Probably a mile or two, at most." She replied, and Weiss groaned.

"Can't we just take the airship there?" She questioned Ruby, who shook her head.

"No. I don't want the entire island to know we're here. There'd've been no point in coming if we tip them off before I get to talk to them." Ruby put her down cheerfully, walking through the forest. Yang chuckled, Blake rolled her eyes, and Weiss only groaned again.

* * *

 **Forty Minutes Later**

The four of them walked up on a small wooden cottage, and Yang quickly bounded over to the door, and knocked on it heavily.

"I'm coming!" A voice called from inside, and after a few moments it swung open, revealing a man with similar features to Yang. Golden-blond hair that seemed to glow, lilac eyes which swirled with energy and a face that always seemingly held a look of mischief. His eyes widened with happiness when Yang waved at him. "Yang! You're so grown up! Look at you!" The man exclaimed with delight, and Yang grinned.

"Hey dad. These are my friends. Blake, Weiss and Ruby." Yang introduced them. Blake nodded, Weiss curtsied, and Ruby did nothing, remaining silent. The blond man looked them all up and down, and he locked onto Ruby.

"Summer…" He muttered, inaudible to anyone other than Yang and himself, and she looked at him with confusion.

"Who?" She asked, but he said nothing and waved them inside. Yang watched him as they walked inside and, as the other three headed into the living room after being told to wait in there by the blonde woman, she pulled him aside and looked him directly in the eyes. "Dad, who did you say?" Yang demanded, and he sighed.

"That… Ruby you brought in here, she… She looks _exactly_ like someone I used to know… Someone who I used to know very well. But, something happened and she disappeared, and I've never seen her since. And that Ruby girl looks _just_ like her when I first met her. Shining silver eyes, black hair tipped with red, wearing a cloak. Everything. Other than how she acts. She's cold, but… But Summer, who I knew, was warm and kind." He muttered to her, and Yang looked at the living room door, then back to her father.

"Ruby. Her mother's name was Summer Rose, I… I assume that's who you're talking about." Weiss spoke up from the door, closing it gently behind her.

"Yes. Why's her daughter so cold… Why's Summer's child so cold…" He asked sadly, looking at Weiss' sky blue eyes. The white-haired girl took a deep breath, her eyes and the man's locked.

"Ruby… Ruby lost her mother a few years ago. And it _wasn't_ an accident. Ruby's mother was murdered, and now Ruby's out for revenge. She trained herself before setting out to find her mother's killers and bring them down. I… I don't exactly agree with all of her methods, as they can be… A little brutal, but I can't stop her, it would only result in worse consequences for both myself, and anyone else she happens to come across for the next few days." Weiss told, her voice filled with sadness. Yang's father looked down at his feet, and tears began to fall from his face to the ground.

"Dad?" Yang questioned fearfully, and he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I lost her…" He muttered, before letting go of Yang. "Arrgh! I'm sorry, Sum…" He shouted angrily, hitting the wall with full force, and it splintered and cracked. "I'm so sorry…" He cried, then Ruby and Blake burst out of the living room in shock, both with their weapons drawn.

"What's going on!" Blake questioned, but lowered her weapon when she saw the blond man sobbing on the floor, his head in his hands. "Um… Yang?" Blake asked, and Yang said nothing as she stared down at her father.

"Dad," Yang started. "I don't understand what's going on? Why're you upset? What happened?" Yang questioned softly, and he looked up at her.

"Ruby…" He said, and Yang looked at him confusedly. "She's mine…" He continued, and Yang's face turned to that of evermore confusion. "She's my daughter… Just like you…" He finished, and Yang stood up, her eyes wide. "Your half-sister…" He said, and Yang looked at her friends.

"Ruby…" Yang began, pausing to try to gather her thoughts. "You're my… You're my half-sister. And… And he's your dad too." Yang said, looking down at her bawling father.

"That explains it…" Ruby spoke. "They were both Huntsmen. Or… Your… Our dad is, and my mum was…"

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Ruby walked into her rented apartment, and sat down on the sofa next to Weiss, relaxing in her seat. She heard a heavy knock on the door, before a loud ' _crack'_ echoed through the room.

"Uh…" Weiss said with wide eyes, looking at Ruby, who already had Crescent Rose in hand and at the ready.

"Hide Weiss." Ruby whispered, and she heard heavy footsteps echo throughout the rooms.

"Ruby Rose." A calm, smooth and feminine voice spoke, and Ruby stood still, waiting for the intruder to arrive. "How I _wish_ your mother had cooperated with Emerald and Mercury." The voice continued. From her hiding spot, Weiss pulled out her scroll, and called Yang, and therefore Blake too, although indirectly.

"Yang. Blake." Weiss whispered. "Come to our room… And bring your weapons." Weiss said, and heard a couple of confirmations from the other side of the call.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded from the disembodied voice, and it let out a chuckle.

"I'm Cinder. It doesn't matter though, seeing as you won't be making it out of here alive." It mocked, and Ruby growled.

"Show yourself!" She shouted, and she heard the clinking of glass hitting the floor echo around the rooms, and a black-haired woman wearing a red dress turned the corner. Ruby slashed at her, only to be pushed away. "Wha?" She questioned quietly, and the woman, Cinder, laughed.

"I am _far_ more powerful than you could ever believe, child." The woman channeled a ball of fire, and threw it. Not at Ruby, but at Weiss, and it hit her directly. Ruby gasped in fear, and let out a quiet ' _Weiss'_. "Oh, it appears her Aura has reached zero." The woman grinned, and readied herself for another attack. Ruby threw herself in front, felt herself be flung back by the power of it. She took deep breaths, and looked up to see the woman stood above her. "Goodbye, Ru-" The woman began, but was cut off by the sound of an angry voice coming from a few feet away.

"Leave her alone!" Yang screamed, her eyes blood red, and she charged at the enemy, who nimbly dodged. Yang threw a punch, and it collided with the woman's skull, and sent her careening out of the apartment window. Yang took deep breaths, before running over to her two injured friends.

"Where's Blake?" Ruby asked groggily, and Yang grimaced.

"Holding off the two outside." Yang replied, and looked out of the window. "And she's _not_ going to bother anyone again." Yang gazed at the floor.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Cinder landed carefully and safely, a combination of Aura and skill allowing her to survive. She grinned, and spoke to herself ominously.

"All according to plan."

* * *

 **Hey there. This was Legends, Story Ten of BFSL. It's the longest chapter I've ever written, being around 75% the length of all the other stories in this collection _put together_ , and longer than the entire story of mine, Personalities. Also, I've been working on it since before Christmas. So, Merry Christmas! _Also_ , i** **f you have any requests that you want me to write about, PM me or leave a review and I'll try my best to write it ( _NO SMUT)_!** **Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


End file.
